Parasite Shimmer
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: A Ultra Beast Pokémon called a Nihilego invaded the world of Canterlot High, and has taken possession of Sunset Shimmer. Arceus sends Ash and his friends from the Alola Region to catch he Pokémon. Meanwhile, the Anon-a-miss event is getting out of control, and Sunset is fully corrupted by the beast. Will the Magic of Friendship be enough to save Sunset from the parasite Pokémon?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Broken Heart Possession

In the world of Pokemon there is a dimension called the Ulta Deep Sea. The location is like a dark bluish purple space, where purple colored rocks, boulders, and rock paths floats around the land. Living in this space, lived many Ultra Beast Pokemon called the Nihilego. The Pokemon look like giant jellyfish. It's mostly white. The tentacles have a strong resemblance of a girl's body wearing a dress and long wide hair. A giant bell on top that looks like sun hat. The bell is transparent and has six pointed stars around the crown, and brim blue edge on the brim. The ends of the tentacles fly out like arms and the outer tentacles of the close outer part have two bubbles inside.

The Nihilego live in their personal space floating around, and seeing what their world has to offer. Sadly there aren't any other pokemon or many Ultra Beasts living in the same plane as they do.

One day, one of the Nihilego travels farther into the Ultra Deep Sea, and finds itself alone. Before the pokemon can head back, it seesa strange portal is opening. Out of curiosity, the Nihilego decides to go through the strange portal to see what's on the other side. The pokemon is being stretched through the portal as it is being surrounded by colors. Finally, the pokemon has reached the otherside of the portal and close itself as soon as it departs from it.

When the pokemon looks, it can see that it is no longer in it's home. It is in a whole new world. The Nihilego decides to have a look around to see what this new world has to offer. Of course, it also decides to be discreet with the natives here. The pokemon begins to travel around this world to see a city that is covered in snow and it's dark outside. Other than the lights that are on.

The pokemon looks around to see so many cratures that it know to be humans, but notices to see them having different color skin. As it travels, it can see so many different humans doing many different things and all of them seems to be having a wonderful night.

As the pokemon travels around the buildings, it stops to feel a strange emotion. An emotion that is full of distress, sadness, anger, but most of all… betrayed. The pokemon looks at the window where the negative feeling is coming from. It sees someone inside the room fast asleep. The pokemon then uses its tentacles to open up the window and slowly sneaks inside.

Once inside, the Nihilego travels inside the room to look for the being responsible for such sadness. It travels over the bed to find the source, a young highschool girl. The girl is wearing a long sleeve magenta two piece pajamas. She has crimson, and yellow color hair, and amber color light skin. Close to the eye is a small tear, meaning the girl must have cried herself to sleep.

The Nihilego then comes over the bed, and lands it's giant bell on tops of the girl's head. Then wrap it's tentacle around her like the pokemon his hugging the girl. With its power, the Nihilego begin to fuse into the girl. Still sleeping, the girl is not aware that she is being fused and possessed by a pokemon.

As the girl continues to sleep and unknown of a pokemon covering her, the strongest memory being to appear in her mind, and it's not a very pleasant memory. Though, it is a huge understatement.

The girl's name is Sunset Shimmer, and has been going through tough time during the week. There's been a profile on stables called Anon-A-Miss spreading students secrets out in the open. Everyone from Canterlot High even her own friends believes she has done it, and her friends abandoned her. Sunset decides to try again to confront her friends and try to prove her innocence. She knows exactly where they are.

Sunset has run along way until she has reach Sugarcube Corner. However, the girls are not happy seeing Sunset coming in. Sunset tries to convince them otherwise, and that she knows that she is not responsible for this. However, the girls don't believe her at all, and saying horrible things to her.

When Applejack says the words, "You don't belong here!" something inside Sunset shatters into pieces. Sunset's entire world is beginning to crumble into oblivion. Sunset looks down on the floor and being to shake like a leaf on a tree. Sunset feels that every bit of her negative emotions is ready to break the bottle inside.

Sunset grits her teeth, and mutters, "So… is that it?"

"Come again?" Applejack sternly asks with a frown on her face.

"I said: 'Is that it!'" Sunset shouts in anger.

The others become stunned to hear hear Sunset shouting at them. Hearing Sunset's shouting, catches the attention of everyone else in the area. Everyone look at Sunset and her… 'friends' looking confused and wonder what is happening.

"After everything we've been through, you're just going to accuse and abandoned me just like that?! Am I… am I just some charity case to you?! I thought you were my friends! You were family to me! And you decided to abandoned me without a second thought!" Sunset screams crying her eyes out.

Sunset continues to cry and finishes her statement, "Well I'll tell you one thing that you'll be happy with… you're not my friends anymore! In fact… I… I don't think you're even my friends to begin with! Our friendship is nothing but a stupid lie!"

Crying so hard and tears constantly coming out, Sunset Shimmer runs out the doors of Sugarcube Corner leaving her ex-best friends with scared looks on their faces. Sunset runs as fast as she can, and is able to reach back home. She then runs back in her room crying on her bed with her arms covering her face. She feel so angry, so upset, so betrayed, that she can't stand it anymore. Sunset's heart is officially broken, shattered like a broken mirror.

Before becoming unexpectedly possessed by the pokemon, the girl who name is Sunset Shimmer, mutters in sadness shedding the last of her tears, "Why?"

In a different part of the world of pokemon, the pokemon known as Arceus is the first to know of the pokemon has entered to another world. The pokemon knows that this could be trouble.

Arceus says, "Oh no! A pokemon has traveled to a world that doesn't contain any of us! This is a serious situation. That Ultra Beast Pokemon must be stopped and brought back before it cause trouble."

Arceus think about the situation. The alpha pokemon remember that it can't go into the world and get it itself, in other world, help is in dire need.

An idea comes to Arceus, "And I know just the human to help me out on this. And along with his friends and all of their pokemon."

The pokemon creates a portal to an island far out of sea.

"Yes. I know that he is the one who can help on this mission. After all, he helped me and many others before. Now… I need his help once more," Arceus says to himself, knowing who to get to help on this mission.

Arceus goes through the portal to head to the island to find the only one who can help bring the ultra beast pokemon back where it belongs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Distress Call From the Alpha Pokemon

One sunny day in the Alola Region, Ash and his friends are having a picnic lunch at the beach today. Mallow, her pokemon Steenee, and Launa are preparing some lunch. Lillie is preparing the fireplace for cooking their lunch. Ash, Kiawe and Sophocles are preparing the blanket, plates, utensils, and cups on the ground. Pikachu and all of the pokemon are either helping, playing, or taking a nap. Rotomdex is taking some pictures of the day, and other pokemon around the beach.

Ash smiles and says, "Having a picnic was a great idea Lillie."

"I thought it will be a great idea since it's a nice and sunny day," Lillie happily replies.

She looks down on her white vulpix, and asks, "Right Snowy?"

"Vul!" Snowy happily replies.

"It sure is a hot day we should go swimming later," Lana suggests.

Popplio cheerfully claps its' flippers as it happily make happily noises.

Sophocles asks, "Think we can do some pokemon fishing too."

"Of course, that's why we brought our fishing rods with us," Lana answers.

Just then Ash and Sophocles' stomach begin growing. The others being laughing.

Lillie says, "I'm guessing you two are very hungry."

"I starving," Ash says.

Kiawe asks, "Is lunch finish yet?"

"It will be finished soon. We're having curry with rice for lunch, and I brought some pokemon doom. And for desert, I brought some nice ice cream my dad made. They're in the cooler," Mallow answers.

"I can't wait," Sophocles.

"Maru! Te te te te!" Togedemaru happily shouts, rolling around like a ball.

After a half hour of preparations, lunch is finally ready. The trainers and their pokemon are having a delicious lunch, with some nice ice cold lemonade, water, and some juice. The pokemon are having great pokemon food along with different kinds of berries for them to enjoy.

Their lunch is cut short when a bright light appears in the sky. Ash and the gang along with their pokemon look up in the sky to see the bright yellow light.

"What's that?" Ash asks in shock.

"What in the world is going on?" Kiawe adds.

Rotomdex shows a shocked look at his screen, "That's impossible!"

"You don't think it's another Ultra hole, do you?" Lillie worried asks, bringing back the terrible ememories.

"I don't think so," Sophocles replies.

The flash of light becomes brighter that it blinds Ash and the others. Then the big flash disappears into thin air.

Ash rubs his eyes, "What happened?"

"Can I open my eyes now?" Mallow asks.

"I think so," Lana reluctantly answers.

Everyone including the pokemon begin to open their eyes. When they gasp when they meet with a surprisingly shock. They all can see a giant gray pokemon with a gold like ring around its body. The pokemon is known at Arceus the one who formed the world, and one of the most powerful pokemon ever known.

"Tha-tha-tha-that's Arceus!" Rotomdex exclaims in amazement.

Rotomdex then takes a picture of the majestic pokemon and puts the picture in the database.

Rotomdex explains the information still stunned to see it, "Arceus, the alpha pokemon. A normal type. According to legend, Arceus, have emerged from an egg in a place where there was nothing, then shaped the world."

Sophocles eyes begin to sparkle, "I can't believe we get to me the alpha pokemon itself."

"But what's it doing here of all places?" Lillie asks looking confused.

Ash and Pikachu run ahead of them and stop close to the waves.

Ash happily calls out, "Hey Arceus it's us! Ash and Pikachu!"

"Pika pi!" Pikachu happily calls out.

Arceus looks down to see the trainers he is looking for.

Happy to see the two heroes, Arceus says, "Hello Ash, Pikachu, it's very nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too," Ash says with a grin on his face.

Lana walks over with a confused look and asks, "You know Arceus?"

"Yeah. I've met it while I was traveling in the Sinnoh Region, and in the Kalos Region too," Ash asks.

"That's amazing!" Lillie shouts looking astonished.

"I guess you've made friends with powerful pokemon," Mallow replies.

"Steenee!" Steenee replies, nodding its' head.

"Like I said before, nothing surprises me," Kiawe says.

"But why is Arceus here to see Ash?" Sophocles asks looking confused.

Hearing Sophocles' question, Ash walks up to Arceus, and asks, "Yeah? Why did you come here?"

"Because Ash, I am need of you and your friends assistance, and it's an crucial mission that is needed to be done," Arceus firmly answers.

Ash and Pikachu can see the serious look on Arceus face and shows the same expression. The others are becoming very concerned about this. Whatever the reason the mighty pokemon is there, there must be an emergency.

After Arceus explaining to Ash and the others the situation, the gang are in shock.

Ash is the first to speak up, "What?! A Nihilego has appeared in a different world?"

"But… how could that be?" Lillie scaredly asks, remember the terrible experience with that pokemon.

"That I do not know. But what I do know, that pokemon must be stopped and brought back here. That is why I came to you and your friends," ARceus explains.

"What do you mean?" Lana asks.

"I need you all to go into this other world and retrieve the Nihilego. The pokemon has appeared in a world that does not contain our kind. That pokemon does not belong into that world. If it succeeded in possessing a human, it will no doubt bring harm to the inhabitants of this other realm," Arceus explains with a serious look.

Then he says, "They won't have the means to defend themselves."

"I understand," Ash answers.

"But why us?" Mallow asks.

"You and your friends were able to face one of those Ultra Beast before, and were able to save a human woman from its' wrath. I will have no doubt that you all are the right trainers for the job," Arceus explains.

Ash and the others look at each other and become a bit concerned by this. However, they remember the last time one of those pokemon from the Ultra Deep Sea has done to lillie's mother. They don't want anyone else to experience something this terrible. All of them begin to show determine smiles and nod their heads.

Ash turns to Arceus, and says, "Arceus, we will bring that Ultra Beast back where it belongs."

"And we'll help," Kiwae adds in determination.

Then Lillie says, "We can't let one of those pokemon wondering around a world with no means of defence."

"I knew I can count on all of you," Arceus says.

Ash and the others, along with their pokemon smiles in satisfaction.

Then Arceus says, "Now you need to make some preparations."

"What do you mean? Mallow asks.

"Remember, the other world doesn't contain any pokemon so you will need to be sure you bring anything your pokemon might need, food, berries, medication, and other means for your pokemon," Arceus answers.

The gang nod their heads.

Arceus continues, "I was able to take a look at the other world. That would somehow contain magic phenomenon, so there will be some who can help you. But be aware, not all of them are aware of this magic. Also, the world you'll be going to it's at the winter season so winter clothes is a must."

"Right!" the gang reply.

"Lillie. I've seen your mother along with other scientists created a pokemon to capture Ultra Beast Pokemon. You need to capture it in order to bring it back," Arceu says, looking at Lillie.

Lillie nods her head, and says, "Okay."

"Finally, we need one more trainer to go with you on your journey. I've seen him, and is a powerful trainer. He was also one of the trainers who traveled with you to the dimension where the parasite pokemon live," Arceus adds.

"Wait, does that mean…" Ash says, realizing the next person they need.

Lillie gasps and answers, "My brother!"

Arceus simply nods his head in reply.

Ash says, "Don't worry, we'll get everything ready as soon as we can."

"Thank you Ash. I need you all to meet me at your school at the end of the day. Another pokemon will be there to help you on your journey." Arceus replies.

"Right!" The gang replies.

Ash and the gang decides to end their picnic early, and begin to prepare their trip to the other world. The first thing they decide to do is to go to Lillie's mother to ask for one of the Ultra balls to capture the Ultra Beast.

In her office at the Aether Foundation, Lusamine, Lillie's mother is busy doing some paperwork. She has been busy lately, and there are a lot of researching on Ultra Beast going around since the last time a different Ultra Beast has enter the Alola Region.

Just then, she hears a knock on the door.

She looks up, and calmly says, "Come in."

The door opens and her son, Gladion comes into the room.

Lusamine smiles happily, "Hello Gladion."

"Hey," Gladion answers, still being a bit cold.

Lusamine asks, "So, what brings you here?"

"Just want to know how the research on Ultra Beasts are going," Gladion replies.

"Well, so far we don't have much sighting on them arriving on the island. The research is looking rather dim," Lusamine answers.

"You're right," Gladion replies.

The door suddenly knocks again.

Lusamine says, "Come in."

The door opens, and Ash, Lillie, Mallow, Kiawe, Sophocles, Lana, and some of them pokemon come walking into the office.

Galion asks with a confused look, "Ash? Lillie?"

Ash and Lillie become surprised to see who is in the room, "Gladion?"

"Um, is there something going on here?" Lusamine asks looking confused.

Ash and the others explain to Lillie's family about the event during their picnic on the beach. Listening to the explanation, Lusamine and Gladion are stunned.

"A… a Nihilego?! In another world," Lusamine exclaims in shock.

"Yes. And Arceus said that we need to capture it before it causes any trouble," Lillie explains.

"And said that the other world doesn't have any anyone in this other world is endanger," Kiawe adds.

Then Ash says, "And Gladion, Arceus said that you need to come with us. I think it's because you have a pokemon that can help us find that Ultra Beast."

"Will you come with us?" Lillie asks in concern.

Gladion finally speaks, "It's a lot to take in… but I'm in. Because after what happened, that pokemon needs to be stop."

"I knew you will agree," Ash says in excitement.

Lusamine gets up from her chair as she says, "Well, it's a good thing we were able to make more best balls to capture them."

She then goes to a draw and opens it.

She takes out a blue bag, and gives it to Lillie, "This bag contains the beast balls. Since the last time they were used, we decided to make more in case another one shows us."

"Thank you mother," Lillie happily replies, taking the bag.

In concern for her son and daughter's safety, Lusamine asks, "Are you sure you both are going to be okay going there?"

"We had to. If not, then that Ultra Beast would possess someone else and make them do something worse," Lillie says.

"She's right. We had to go. Arceus is counting on us to find it," Ash adds.

Then Gladion asks, "How are we going to this other world?"

"Arceus didn't says," Mallow answers.

"And said that we need to meet at the Pokemon school at the end of the day," Rotomdex replies.

Then Lana says, "Remember to bring winter clothes. Arceus said it's going to be cold over there."

Gladion nods his head in reply.

Hours later at the pokemon school, Ash and his friends arrived at the school. They are carrying backpack with different kinds of supplies, food, drinks, pokemon food, berries, sleeping bags, spare clothes, and anything else they need for their journey. They don't fully know what world it is or how long they will be gone, but know they have a mission.

Ash asks, "Is everybody ready?"

"I sure hope so," Kiawe answers.

"I hope I brought enough ingredients and other stuff to make food for everyone," Mallow replies.

Then Lillie worriedly says, "I hope I didn't forget anything."

"I think we got everything we need. We also have our pokemon with us incase that beast attack," Gladion firmly answers.

Showing a little confidence and yet a little fear, Lillie nods her head, "Right."

"So where is Arceus? Sophocles asks, looking around the area.

Just then Arceus voice loudly announces, "I'm right here."

The light appears aging, and quickly disappears to reveal Arceus.

Full of condicene, Ash informs, "Okay Arceus we're ready to go."

"Thank you all for coming to my aid," Arceus replies.

Rotomdex flats up to the pokemon, and asks, "Arceus, how exactly are we going to get to this otherworld."

"That is where the one pokemon who will come comes in," Arceus answers.

Just then, a different portal opens up, and a different pokemon comes out. This pokemon is gray with purplish gems and markings. This pokemon is the mast of space. Ash and the others gasp to see the pokemon.

Rotomdex pull the picture as he says, "Palkia, the Spatial Pokemon. A water and dragon type. This is a legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. It is said that space becomes more stable with this pokemon's every breath."

Lillie's eyes sparkles, and says, "That's unbelievable."

"Yeah. It's amazing to see two legendary Pokemon in one day," Gladion replies.

"There is so much for me to learn," Sophocles shouts in excitement.

Arceus simply shows an expression of glee to see them surprised.

Then Arceus says, "And before I forget, there is one more pokemon you will need on your journey."

Ash and the others look a bit confused.

Looking behind them after sensing something a miss, Pikachu turns around, and happily exclaims, "Pika pika!"

Ash and the others turn around to see what Pikachu is looking at. Everyone becomes surprised to see what is heading towards them. The pokemon is running towards them that looks like a giant white lion with a large white mane covered in yellow and orange markings, and has a blue sparking face. The gang gasp to see who will be coming along.

Everyone exclaim, "Solgaleo!"

The giant lion stops in front of the others. Then gives Ash snug on the head. Ash begins to laugh as he is being snuggled by his pokemon friend.

Ash says, "It's nice to see you again."

Solgaleo simply growl in reply, but in a happy expression.

"Ash, place Solgaleo in one of the beast balls. We can't bring too much attentions with the locals," Arceus orders.

"Uh, right," Ash says, sounding a bit unsure.

Lillies takes a dark blue pokeball that has light blue stripes, and four yellow brace on it. Ash then presents the pokeball to Solgaleo. The giant lion pokemon taps his nose on it, and goes inside the ball. In short amount of time, Solgaleo is captured in the ball.

Ash looks at the ball, and says, "I… I guess we're ready."

"Then we must begin at once," Arceus in form.

Ash and his friends stay close together and make sure their pokemon are either in their pokeballs or close to them. Arceus turns to Palkia and gives it a simple nod. Palkia then being to use its' power to create a force field around the gang. Then a strong purple vortex begin to surround them. Ash and the gang are shocked to see what is happening. The next thing the two mighty pokemon see, Ash and the hang has disappear.

Arceus says, "Look luck Ash and friends, I hope your mission will be successful. Knowing Ash… he might end up with new friends in that world."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Two Dilemmas One Investigation

In a large lawn, a purple vortex appears at the front lawn, and this disappears into thin air. Out of the vortex is Ash and all of his friends appear at the new world. Luckily all of them are wearing their snow gear, just like Arceus said. They gang begin to rub their eyes after experiencing the cross dimensional travel.

Ash asks, "Do you think we made it?"

"I hope we did," Kiawe replies.

"My eyes hurt," Lillie replies.

"I guess going through a different dimension has its price," Gladion suggests.

Mallow is the first to has her vision clear up, and look to see where they all end up.

Mallow surprisingly exclaims, "Wow! Look at this!"

Everyone else are able to get their vision clear, and are surprised to see what is happening around them.

Lana kneels down, and says, "There's a lot of snow here."

"Like Arceus said," Sophocles replies.

"Hey Pikachu, don't you think it's great?" Ash asks with a smile.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu happily replies.

Gladion looks at Ash with a stern look, "Didn't Arceus wanted us to keep out pokemon hidden while we're here."

"About that, Pikachu doesn't like being in its' pokeball one bit," Ash explains.

The others are shocked by this information about Pikachu.

"Really?" Lillie asks.

"Like, not at all," Lana adds.

"Nope," Ash repeats his answers while shaking his head.

Then Ash says, "But don't worry, Pikachu can go inside my backpack so no one can see it."

"Pika pika," Pikachu says nodding its' head in reply.

Pikachu goes inside Ash's backpack, and closes it after getting inside.

Gladion decides now will be the time to start with the mission, "Okay, so we know that the Ultra Beast is in this world somewhere."

"But how are we going to find it?" Lana asks.

Ash puts his fingers on his chin, "Well, it has to be around here somewhere."

"It will be a good idea if we split up so we can find it quicker," Kiawe suggests.

Then Ash says, "And Since we were told that some people have been exposed we can ask someone about it."

"But how are we going to know who experienced magic?" Mallow asks.

Lillie turns around, and suggests, "Maybe we can start over there?"

Ash and the others look behind them to see a large building. The building is two stories tall, has multiple windows. The walls is purple with a dark burgundy my roof. And in the roof is a lot of snow.

"So what is this place?" Ash asks.

"It's kind of remind me of the Pokemon school," Sophocles says.

"So you think that place is a school?" Mallow questions.

"That what it is," A mature female voice answers.

Ash and the gang turn to see two grown women. One has light white skin, and rainbow hair of light blue, light pink, and light green, and purple eyes. The other one has indigo and dark blue striped hair, indigo blue like skin, and teal eyes. They are both wearing winter coats.

"Uh, who are you?" Ash asks.

"I'm Principal Celestia, and this my sister, Vice Principal Luna," The white skin woman introduces herself and the other woman.

Then the other woman, Vice Principal Luna asks, "And we like to know why you all on campus ground before we are open?"

Ash and the others are looking a bit concern, and wonder what they should tell them.

Principal Celestia says with a grin, "And I'm assuming that you're not from here seeing that you have a floating camera."

Ash and the others look to see Rotomdex still in public. They are are stunned to see they have forgot to put Rotomdex away. Mallow panicky grabs Rotomdex, and puts him in the bag.

Vice Principal Luna giggles, "No need to worry, judging by your appearance, my sister and I can tell that you are not of this world. And the fact you're having a floating camera confirms it."

Hearing the statement cause the gang to pause in shock.

"How do you know?" Ash asks.

"Call it a guess, and the fact we have strange magical encounters. But I don't think you possess any magic," Principal Celestia answers.

Ash and the others look at each other, and can tell these two are aware of the magical phenomenon that has happened in this world. Agreeing to the idea, the gang decides to explain the details to the two sisters.

"Principal Celestia, we have a bit of a situation," Ash explains.

"And we need your help," Lana adds.

"Your world is endanger," Lillie says in concern.

The two sisters look at each other in concern.

Principal Celestia turns to the kids, "We'll discuss this in my office. Please, follow me."

The gang nod their heads, and follow the two grown sisters to the school office to discuss the matter at hand. After getting into the office, Ash and his friends explain the two principals about the danger that has entered this world. This not only shocked the two sisters, but are a displeased that about it as well.

"So an Ultra Beast Parasite Pokemon called a Nihilego has entered this world,and you were sent here to retrieved this," Principal Celestia firmly says, getting the story.

"That's right," Gladion says, nodding his head.

"We're not making this up," Ash says.

"We need to find it before someone get possessed by it," Kiawe says.

"The last time we dealt with that creature, it possesed my mother," Lillie adds in concern.

The two sisters can see the look in their eyes, that the situation is serious.

Luna turns to her sister, "It seems that we have a serious situation on our hands."

"Yes. More than what we need to deal with," Celestia mutters.

The pokemon trainers become curious to hear what the two are saying.

"Why? Is there something else going on?" Ash asks.

"Sadly, there is. Not only that, we also have a missing student from this school," Luna answers.

"A missing student?" Sophocles shockley shouts.

Celestia sighs, "I'm afraid so. I'm afraid one of our students, Sunset Shimmer has runway."

Ash and the gang gaso that this situation.

"Runaway!" Lillie exclaims.

"What happened? Ash asks.

"To put it simple, everyone in the school believes Sunset Shimmer is responsible of exposing everyone secrets on the internet. Even her own friends thinks she did it, " Luna explains.

"And no one have seen her in four days," Celestia adds.

"Four days?!" Kiawe exclaims.

"That's terrible," Lillie adds.

"I know. Luna and I don't believe Sunset did it, but we were so busy trying to prevent a riot at the school that we couldn't find any clues to who Anon-A-Miss identity is," Celestia explains.

The pokemon trainers grow deeply concern about this, not only a wild pokemon is on the loose, by students are fighting with each other because of exposed secrets, and a girl has gone missing.

Ash is the first to speak up, "Maybe we can help?"

The two principals look at Ash, surprised to hear what he said. The others are surprised as well.

"Ash, are you we can do it?" Mallow asks in concern.

"What about the Ultra Beast," Gladion adds.

"From what I see, an innocent girl has been framed and ran away because no one believed her, not even her friends. With that pokemon on the loose, she's another person waiting to be targeted by it. If we can help the school, then they can help us find the pokemon. Besides, I feel this is the right thing to do," Ash explains.

Everyone in the room are shocked to hear Ash's speech, especially the two principals.

The trainers let out a smile.

"Count me in," Sophocles says.

"I'm in too," Kiawe says.

"We're in too," the girls reply.

Gladion sighs, "If it will help, then I'm in as well."

Ash smiles to see his friends agreeing with the idea to help.

Principal Celestia, Ash, I can't thank you enough to help us, even though you have your own problems to worry about."

"It's no problem," Ash says.

"We'll try our best to help find this pokemon, and you can help us find the identity of Anon-A-Miss and Sunset Shimmer," Luna replies.

Then Celestia says, "If you can give us a picture of the pokemon, then we can ask the students if they see it. And we'll give you a picture of Sunset."

Mallow opens the backpack, "Rotomdex can give you the picture of the pokemon, and take the picture of the missing person."

Rotomdex floats up, and firmly says, "I wish you didn't have to stuff me in a bag."

"Sorry about that, but it's alright for you to come out now and shows Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna the picture of the pokemon, and we need you to take a picture of someone," Mallow apologizes.

"Don't worry, I'm on it," Rotomdex says.

Rotomdex floats up to the two sisters and show them the picture, "This is the pokemon we needed to find. Have you seen it."

The two sisters take a look at the picture and are interested by it.

"No. I can't say I have," Celestia says.

"It almost looks like a human girl with a large hat on," Luna replies.

"May we have a copy of it," Celestia asks.

"Alright," Rotomdex says.

Using its abilities, Rotomdex is able to make a copy of the pokemon on the computer. Then is able to print out three copies of the pokemon. Celestia and Luna take one, and give the other two to the trainers. Principal Celestia looks through her draw and brings out a picture of the missing person. Ash and the others look to see the girl that has amber like skin, red and yellow hair, and teal eyes.

"So that's Sunset," Ash replies.

"She looks pretty," Lana replies.

"I like her hair," Lillie compliments.

Rotomdex takes the picture of Sunset, and Ash takes the hard copy.

Luna passes a sticky paper to Ash, "Here Sunset's address. Maybe you can find something that will help you find her."

"Thanks for the help," Ash says.

"I should be the one thanking you," Celestia says.

Then she, "If there anything you need, my office is always open."

Ash and his friends nod their heads, and leave the office. They all head to the main hall close to the entrance of the school. Now, the need to come up with another plan.

"So what do we do now?" Mallow asks.

"We need to find that Ultra Beast," Gladion says.

"We also need to find that missing girl," Lana replies.

Then Lillie says, "Not to mention find a way to clear her name."

"So what should we do?" Kiawe asks.

The gang try to come up with an idea to get the job done.

Ash says, "It will help if we split up, three of us will stay in the school and ask around about Sunset and the pokemon. The rest will try to find it in town."

"I think Mallow, Lillie, and I should look around at the school. We can ask around for the pokemon and the missing person," Sophocles suggests.

"I agree. Only four of are able to z moves so you can fight the beast off," Lana agrees.

"Not only that, we can go to her house and see if we can find anything that could lead to her disappearance," Kiawe adds.

Then Ash says, "It sounds good to me. We also need Rotomdex to come with us."

"Sounds good, in case the pokemon has got a hold of someone we can get a photo to identify the person," Gladion says.

Lillie opens her backpack and takes out some walkie talkies, and passes them to each friend including herself, "Take these with you. That way, we can report on what we find."

"Thanks Lillie," Sophocles says.

"These could come in handy," Kiawe replies.

"Alright, let's split up!" Ash loudly announces.

Ash, Gladion, Kiawe, and Lana leave the school while Mallow, Lillie, and Sophocles walk down the halls to talk to the students and faculty about the pokemon and the person. They hope they can find any of their answers, and hope things won't get to crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Investigating Troubles

During the time at Canterlot High, Mallow, Lillie, and Sophocles ask many students and faculty about the mysterious pokemon and Sunset Shimmer, the teachers haven't seen or heard anything about the either one of them. However, many of the students aren't much help because they end up showing strong resentment towards Sunset, and still think she is behind all this.

They then come up to a girl named Trixie, and asks her about it.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie had not seen Sunset Shimmer nor do Trixie care," Trixie firmly answers.

"Yeah. You and any other student we asked," Mallow replies, rolling her eyes.

"Are you sure you hadn't seen or heard anything from her," Lillie asks.

Trixie shrugs her shoulders, "Not a word."

Mallow shows Trixie the picture of the pokemon, "Did you at least seen this around here?"

Trixie looks at the picture of the pokemon and makes a strange look about the pokemon's appearance.

Just then, Trixie says, "I believe I did see something like it, but…"

"But what?" Sophocles asks.

"I only got a glimpse of it, but I… I think the tentacle I saw was red not white," Trixie explains.

"Red?" Mallow questionably replies.

"Do you think it could change colors?" Lillie adds.

Then Lillie turns to Trixie, and asks, "Where did you last saw it?"

"It was yesterday. I was hanging out with my friends at the time," Trixie answers, scratching her chin.

"Well, thanks anyway," Mallow says.

"Let us know if you see it," Lillie replies.

"I guess," Trixie says looking a bit skeptic.

Trixie then continues to walk down the halls. When she's gone, the trainers are looking at each other with confused looks on their faces.

Mallow says, "I guess we know something about it?"

"But why did Trixie said it was red?" Sophocles.

The two girls become concern about what Trixie testify. Just then, Lillie remember something.

"Now that I think of it, when my mother was being controlled by the Nihilego it changed colors too," Lillie worrieldy explains.

Mallows suspects in concern, "You don't think it got hold of someone, do you?"

"It's possible," Sophocles replies.

Then he says, "Let's see if we can ask around some more and see if anyone else have seen it."

"I'll let Ash and the others know about it," Lillie says, taking the walkie talkie out of her bag.

While the three are walking away and Lillie is getting a hold of Ash, three small girls are watching them from the corner of the hall. The girls are Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. After being asked by Lillie about Sunset and the pokemon, Sweetie Belle rushes over and tell the others. Then the others agree to see what they're doing.

"Well Sweetie Belle, you were right, those three are interested in finding Sunset and that strange creature thing," Apple Bloom says.

"But why?" Scootaloo asks.

Weary, Sweetie Belle answers, "Maybe that strange creature could be dangerous."

"That is understandable, but why are they interested in Sunset. Nobody have seen them before?" Apple Bloom adds to her questioning.

"They did mention to me that she might have runaway," Sweetie Belle says in remorse.

Apple Bloom sighs, "I'm startin' to think we've taken this way too far."

"I know. And students are still sending us more secrets," Scootaloo adds, looking at her phone.

"What are we going to do?" Sweetie belle asks.

"Yeah. This is getting out of control," Scootaloo adds.

"I… I don't know," Apple Bloom sadly admits.

The Crusaders are really in a jam, and can tell this whole ordeal is getting worse. The hope they'll come up with an answers soon.

Meanwhile the streets of Canterlot City, Ash and the others arrive at Sunset Shimmer's apartment. During their walk, they ask anyone if they have seen the girl and or the pokemon. Sadly, neither one of them have been seen. Either way, they are at the house where Sunset is living in.

"So this is the apartment," Ash says.

"This is the right address," Kiawe clarifies.

"It still bothers me that no one has seen that Ultra Beast yet," Gladion says with frustration.

"How hard can it be to find one pokemon?" Lana agrees.

"We can put that problem on hold, and see if anyone is there," Ash suggests.

"So who should knock on the door?" Lana asks.

Ash walks up to the door, "I'll do it."

He then knocks on the door three times, and the door slightly opens a bit. This has spooked Ash and the others.

"The door's open?" Lana questions.

"That's strange," Ash agrees.

"Should we… go in?" Kiawe asks, having a bad feeling the door opening.

Gladion fully opens the door, "Maybe we can find a clue to Sunset's disappearance."

"I think we should," Ash replies.

Gladion firmly walks into the apartment and signal Ash and the others that the coast is clear. Ash and the others follow Gladion. They slowly walk inside the apartment to see how small it is. Looking around, they see a t.v with a small sofa, a kitchen with a small table, and four chairs, and a few lights on the ceiling.

"This place is so… small," Ash replies.

"And quiet," Kiawe.

"This feels a bit creepy," Rotomdex adds

Lana make an eerie look on her face, "Enough for ghost to live here."

Kiawe, Rotomdex, and Ash becomes a bit spooked hearing and seeing Lana's expression. Gladion ignores it, and walks ahead. He then opens the door which leads to a bedroom. They see a t.v, computer, a bed with sheets and blankets on it, and her other belongings.

"I'm guessing this is her room," Kiawe suggests.

"Yeah," Ash replies.

Then Rotomdex says, "What's really strange is that this is the only room in the house."

"You think she could have lived here… alone," Kiawe asks.

"It's possible," Lana replies.

Rotomdex taps Ash's backpack, and suggests, "Maybe Pikachu can help us?"

"Good idea," Ash agrees.

Ash unzips the backpack, and Pikachu sticks its' head out. Pikachu jumps out of the backpack, and on to the flow. Pikachu then rapidly shakes its' head side to side. After that, Pikachu lets out a yawn. Then looks at Ash with a smile on its' face.

"Hey buddy, glad that you're out that backpack," Ash says with a smile on his face.

Pikachu smiles back, "Pikachu!"

Just then, Pikachu's ears begin twitches at the sound of a vibrating sound. Pikachu looks around for the source, and find a brown bag with a sun with two different colors on it.

Pikachu calls out, "Pika pika!"

Ash and the others come over.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asks.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu replies, pointing to the bag.

Ash and the others look to hear a vibrating sound coming from the bag. Pikachu looks inside, and takes out a brown book with the same symbol on the bag. What catches their attention is to see the book glowing magenta and vibrating like a phone.

"Hmm, a book that can vibrate? That doesn't describe anything in my database. How can a book do that?" Rotom questionably replies, showing question marks on the screen.

Ash picks up the book and opens it. Once it is open, it stops vibrating. Ash looks through the pages until he reaches an empty one. Ash and the others look at the book, and are shocked to see words are being written on the page.

"Wha-what's going on?!" Ash exclaims.

"That's impossible!" Rotomdex adds in shock.

Lana looks at the message, and begins reading it as the words being written down, "It says, 'Hey Sunset, I'm sorry I couldn't answer right away. There was an an emergency in Canterlot, and had to help take care of it. Seeing you haven't written then, I decided to come visit you. Meet me at the Wondercolt statue where the portal portat at Canterlot High, and I'll help you with the Anon-A-Miss problem.

Your friend,

Princess Twilight Sparkle."

This really surprise the four friends and the two pokemon.

Lana says, "So there is magic."

"And it sees this Princess Twilight believes Sunset isn't Anon-A-Miss either," Kiawe adds.

"So what do we do?" Ash asks.

"Should we write back," Rotomdex questions.

"It seems logical at any rate," Gladion replies.

He then walks away, "I'm going to see if there's anything else around."

Ash nods his head as Gladion walks around the room to find anything else. Ash grabs a pen from the table, and feels a bit skeptical about writing in something that doesn't belong to him. Then again, if this Princess Twilight Sparkle is friends with Sunset, then she can help them.

Ash begins writing the message, "Dear Princess Twilight,

My name is Ash, and we need your help. You friend Sunset has disappeared and believed to have runaway. My friends and I are also sent here to find a pokemon before it caused trouble. We need your help to find Sunset and the pokemon before something happens. Some of my friends are at the school looking for any clue to the pokemon and Sunset Shimmer's disappearance. Meanwhile we're looking for her and the pokemon, and are looking in her room. I'll send them over so you can help them. I promise to help find your friend. You can count on it."

Ash closes the book, and puts it in his bag, so they can take it with them in case Twilight writes back. Ash then grabs the walkie talkie so he can notify the others about this. Gladion comes back holding an orange cell phone.

"Hey Gladio, did you find anything?" Ash asks.

"Well, I know that something strange is going on," Gladion says.

"What do you mean?" Lana asks.

Gladion shows the phone, "I found Sunset's phone, and it looks like she's been receiving a lot of messages for the past few days. And hadn't answered any of it."

"Princess Twilight hadn't heard anything from Sunset either," Ash adds.

"Ash, I'm starting to get a strange feeling about this room," Kiawe says.

"What do you mean?" Ash asks.

"I… I think we're being watched," Kiawe answers, looking around the room.

Ash and the others look around and can not see what Kiawe is talking about. However, something is spying on them, and it's in a dark place so it will be unseen.

Back at Canterlot High, Lillie and the others are in the cafeteria having a little snack. They haven't found anything that can lead to Sunset Shimmer's disappearance, and to Anon-A-Miss. They also don't have much clue about the pokemon either.

"Well, it seems this investigation was a bust," Mallow sighs.

"But we can't give up," Sophocles replies.

Before Lillie can say anything, the walkie talkie that is in Lillie hand begin to make a strange noise, and Ash's voice appears from it, "Lillie, Mallow, Sophocles are you there?"

Lillie holds the walkie talkie, "Yes Ash. Have you found anything?"

"We did found a few things. Sunset didn't have her phone with her when she disappeared, and we found a book that lets her message to another friend named Twlight."

"Really?" Mallow asks.

"It's sounds like fantasy to me," Sophocles replies with his arms crossed.

"I know it sounds strange, but it's true. I left her a message to let her know that we're helping, and I need you to meet with her at the statue in front of the school. See if she can help us," Ash informs.

"Right," Lillie replies.

Then Lana's voice comes through the machine, "Did you find anything?"

"Not much. One of the students said they did see something but it was red not 're afraid that the Nihilego may have already grab hold of someone," Mallow answers.

"And not many are very helpful with Sunset. They think she did it," Sophocles adds.

Ash says, "Yeah. We did find the pokemon either. Well let you know if we find any thing and… "

Suddenly nothing is coming up on the walkie talkie.

Lillie worriedly tires to get a response, "Ash, are you there? What's wrong? Can you hear me? Ash?! Ash?! Lana, Kiawe, Gladion?!" Anyone?!"

Try as Lillie might, she can't get an answer from Ash or the others.

Back at Sunset's apartment, Ash and his friends are stunned in place to see what is in front of them. They see a creature that looks like the Nihilego they're looking for, but it's red all over, and the tentacles is red and yellow streaks on it. Inside the bell like feature is a young girl with amber like skin, and her eyes are a dark tainted teal color. Her red and yellow hair has extended about two feat past her ankles. The creature stare the trainers for the longest time. Ash and the others can see what has happened, this girl is being possessed by the Ultra Beast Pokemon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Attack of the Parasite

Ash, Kiawe, Lana, and Gladion, Pikachu, and Rotomdex are shocked to see the giant red parasite pokemon inside the room. What shocked them more is to see the girl that is trapped inside with her eyes in a daze. Seeing the intruders in the room, the girl becomes upset and angry.

Raising the tentacle, she angrily shouts, "Go away!"

The tentacle swings forward getting ready to strike at Ash and the others.

Kiawe screams, "Look out!"

The four trainers and two pokemon dodge out of the way as the tentacle hits the ground.

Regains his balance, Ash shouts, "Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu screams letting out the yellow thunder from its' body.

The Nihilego still having the girl uses it tentacles to block the thunderbolt. Then creates red energy balls and hits Pikachu, causing it to hit the floor.

"Pikachu, are you alright?" Ash asks.

Pikachu gets up on it paws and shakes its head.

Gladion says, "Ash we need to get out of here. We don't have enough room to battle it here."

"And we can't put people endanger here," Lana adds.

Nodding his head, Ash says, "Right."

Ash, Pikachu, Rotomdex, and the others run out of the room. Right before the energy ball hits them, which hits the side of the door. Within the bell of the pokemon, the girl grits her teeth in anger, and begin to chase after the group of friends.

Ash and the others have made it out of the apartment, and being to run from the creature while finding a good place to fight it. The creature teleports outside of the room, and looks to see the targets running down the street. She then begin to float after them hoping to capture them. Ash they run, people who are on the streets begin to scream and runaway at the sight of the monster.

Lana turns her head around as she continues running, "It's still after us."

"We need to get it away from the city," Kiawe adds.

Ash looks ahead, "I see a park! We can battle it over there."

"It's worth a try," Gladion agrees to the idea.

Ash and the others run towards the park as the creature is getting close to them. She then swings the tentacles to grab them, but misses them, and hitting the snow instead.

Meanwhile back at Canterlot High Cafeteria, Lillie and the others are trying to get the reception of the communicator so they can talk to the others. Sadly, none of them answer.

"What could have happen?" Mallow asks in concern.

"You don't think they found the parasite?" Sophocles questions in a apanic.

"I believe so," Lillie agrees.

Lillie gets up from her chair, "We should head to the statue and meet up with this Twilight person."

"Then let's go," Mallow says, getting up from her chair as well.

After getting their bags, the three trainers are leaving the cafeteria. However, they end up not getting very far if it was for Mallow bumping into someone. The two end up falling on the ground.

"Ow!" A raspy female voice yelps.

Mallow sits up to see a rainbow haired girl rubbing her forehead. Behind her, are four more girl looking at their friends.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" Mallow asks in concern.

"I'm fine," The rainbow girl mumbles.

Lillie helps the girl up, "We're sorry, but we're in a hurry to go to the statue to meet someone there."

"We're meeting this person named Twilight," Sophocles adds.

A girl with magenta hair gasps, "Twilight! That's funny, we know a girl named Twilight who lived in an alternate world."

The three look a the girl with confused looks.

"Now, Pinkie, you shouldn't be saying things like that. You're making them confused," The purpled haired girl says.

The girl wearing a cowgirl hat asks, "Why are you meetin' Twilight by the portal?"

"Ash asked us to meet her there because Twilight wanted to see Sunset. But didn't know that she is missing, until Ash wrote to her in this book," Lillie explains.

The five girls show stunned look on their faces.

The girl with the light pink hair worriedly asks, "You mean… she really is missing."

"Yeah," Sophocles answers.

"Some of our friends went to her apartment, and found that she hadn't answer her phone for days, and that Twilight hadn't heard from her either," Mallow explains.

"This is bad, isn't it?" Pikie asks in shock, and turn her head to face her friends.

"I agree," the cowgirl says.

Then the purple haired girl sadly admits, "And I think it's all our fault."

The three trainers look at the five girls in concern.

Lillie asks, "What do you mean?"

"You see we're Sunset's friends…. More like we used to," The cowgirl says in remorse.

"Does this have to do with Anon-A-Miss that the students are mentioning?" Mallow asks.

"Yes," The purple haired girl answers.

"We were having sleepovers the past two days, and some reason how secrets got out. First, Applejack's nicknames. Then, the pictures from Sunset phone. We all assumed that she did it, and left her," The rainbow girl explains.

The shy pink haired girl adds, "Four days ago at sugarcube corner, Sunset tried to reason with us and explain that she isn't Anon-A-Miss. But we refused to listen."

"Sunset yelled at us and said we weren't friends anymore, and that we were never to begin with. Then she ran out crying," Pinkie adds.

"We begin doubting this, and didn't know what to do," The cowgirl adds.

"And then you heard that Sunset has disappeared and fearing that it was your fault," Mallow suspects.

"You got it," The Rainbow haired girl says.

The three trainers are shocked to hear this. They're the first to believe Sunset has done it and abandoned her. Now, guilt begin to surround her.

Lillie sighs, "Girls, I understand why you felt like that, but you can't just assume the worse in your friend. Maybe you feel hurt about your secrets being exposed, but did you all thought on how Sunset felt about all this? All students believe she would do something horrible. How do you think she feel knowing her friends think the worst in her? Did you consider thinking on how Sunset feels?"

This causes the five girls to become shocked.

The cowgirl eyes begin to water, "I… never thought of it… I… I was so embarrassed and mad about my secret, that I end up assuming one of my friends has done it… It… it must have hurt on how we treated her."

"We never thought on how Sunset feel until she yelled at us," The purple hair adds.

"Sunset was right… we're terrible friends!" The shy girls cries.

Mallow calmly says, "But we can fix it. That is, if we find her and figure out who Anon-A-Miss is."

"Will you help us?" Lillie asks.

"If it means getting our friend back… I'm in," The rainbow haired girl says.

Then she says, "I'm Rainbow Dash."

"Rarity," The purple haired on says.

"Applejack," the cowgirl adds.

"Fluttershy," The shy girls sheepishly replies.

The the last girl happily says, "I'm Pinkie Pie, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Mallow, and these are my friends, Lillie and Sophocles," Mallow happily says.

Then Sophocles says, "And you can help us by meeting this Twilight, and help us find out who Anon-A-Miss, and then find Sunset."

"Deal," Rainbow says.

All eight of them being to walk down the halls and are heading to the front of the school. At a different part of the halls, the crusaders look to see the five's remorse. They believe it is time to tell them what has happened, and who Anon-A-Miss really is. Even though they are afraid, they know that they need to do the right thing.

Meanwhile at the park, Ash and the others are looking at the creature, and the girl inside continues to stare at them. Still, the more Ash and his friends look at the girl inside the pokemon, the more they are thinking about the appearance.

"Ash, doesn't that girl look familiar?" Lana asks, pointing her finger.

Ash looks at the girl, "Yeah. The face looks very familiar."

Rotomdex flies over, "I think I have the answer."

Rotomdex then shows the pictures on his shows the picture of the girl that is trapped inside the parasite pokemon, and a picture of Sunset Shimmer the girls that has gone missing.

"The girl that is trapped inside, and the missing girl is the same by ninety-nine percent," Rotomdex, explains, as the screen combine the photos.

Ash and the other gasp in shock to see what Rotomdex is showing them. The girl trapped inside is the same girl that has gone missing a few days ago.

"What explains why she disappeared," Ash says.

"She was being possessed by the Nihilego this whole time," Gladion adds.

"We need to get her out of there," Kiawe says.

"But how?" Lana asks.

Just then, the girl possessed throws red crystals at the gang. Luckily, the are able to dodge them.

Gladion grits his teeth, "Looks like we'll have no choice but to battle her!"

"I think you're right," Ash agrees.

Ash and the others throw their pokeballs and all of their pokemon are released. Ash even release Solgaleo out of the beast ball. All of them are ready to attack.

Ash commands, "Pikachu use thunderbolt!"

Pikachu shouts as it unleashes a thunderbolt, "Pikachu!"

Then hits at the other crystals being thrown at them, and hit the creature at the tentacles.

"Popplio use water gun," Lana shouts.

"Use flamethrower, Turtonator!" Kiawe calls out.

"Silvally, use air class!" Gladion calls out.

Each pokemon perform their attack and are able to strike at the pokemon with the girl inside.

However, the girl known as Sunset angrily shouts, "Stay away from me!"

Then begins to spin at rapid speed, and aim itself towards the pokemon .With one hard strike, the four pokemon are smacked to the ground. The trainers see their pokemon has been beaten hard.

Ash shouts, "Pikachu!"

Ash kneel down to his partner, "Are you alright?"

Pikachu is able to get up, but is struggling.

"ARe you able to continue," Lana asks holding her pokemon.

Popplio replies and is able to get up.

Kiawe and Gladion look at their pokemon, and see they are able to get up.

"Gladion turns to the others, "This Nihilego is stronger with the girl in its possession."

"Yeah. The nihilego never done that when it possesed your mom," Kiawe adds.

"What do we do?" Lana asks.

Ash gets up, "We need to get through to her somehow."

Just then, the parasite begin to throws more crystal at them. Just then, Litten and Rowlet appear at the scene, and use their attacks. Litten uses fury swipe while Rowlet uses peck on them. The move shatter the crystals before they can strike at the gang.

Ash smiles, "Thanks guys."

Litten and Rowlett calls out.

"Lycanroc, use rock throw!" Ash calls out.

Ash's Lycanroc runs, and jumps into the air as it creates a glowing circle of rocks. The rocks then flies straight to the pokemon. Suddenly the tentacles creates a protective field to repel the rock throw. Then cause them to dissolve.

Gladion commands, "Umbreon, use shadow ball!"

"Umbre!" Umbreon cries out, creating a dark purple energy ball, and throws it.

Sadly, it's been repealed by the protective field. Ash and the others gasp in shock to see this.

"This is not good," Lana worriedly says.

"That thing's repelling everything we throw at it," Kiawe adds.

"But we need to stop it, and free Sunset," Ash says.

"We need to hold it off as long as we could," Gladion says.

Then Ash says, "And we're going to need some help,"

Lana brings out the walkie talkie, "I'll let Lillie and the others know what's going on, and ask for help."

"Meanwhile, we'll try our best to hold it off until they get here," Ash says with a determine look.

The three nod their head in reply agreeing what is need to be done.

Ash calls out, "Pikachu use electro ball! Litten use fire fang! Rowlet use tackle! Lycanroc use rock throw!"

"Turtonator use dragon tail! Marowak use flare blitz!" Kiawe cries out.

Then Gladion calls out, "Umbreon use dark pulse ! Silvally use crush claw ! Lycanroc use stone edge!

Hearing the commands of their trainers each of the pokemon perform their attacks. At the same time, Sunset who is still in the pokemon is still fighting back the attack. Lana begin to work on the communicator to call the others about what's happening.

She turns to Popplio, "Popplio try helping the others as much as you call."

Popplio nods it's hard as it make a sound, and joins in the battle while Lana tries to talk to Lillie and the others.

Back at Canterlot High, the three trainers, and five CHS friends are waiting at the stature for Twilight to come. They hope that they can help her deal with this situation. Just then, the two groups of friends turn to see the girl coming through the portal. Sadly, she is not wearing any winter clothes, and begins to shiver on the spot. Luckily, Rarity gives her a coat and helps put it on her.

"I'm sorry sorry for being late, but I had to deal a crazy situation in Canterlot," Twilight says.

Rarity sighs, "I think we should be the ones apologizing, You made us promised to help Sunset, and we let both of you down as friends."

"Yeah. Man! I feel like such a jerk," Rainbow adds feeling ashamed.

Twilight sighs, "I am disappointed, but I'm glad you are able to see it."

"Wish we did earlier," Fluttershy mutters.

"I know you feel bad about this, but Sunset is taking this a lot harder than everyone else. We need to find her," Twilight says.

Twilight turns to the three new comer, and asks, "I'm guessing you are the three friends this boy Ash wrote."

"We are," Mallow answers.

Twilight nods her head in reply.

Then Pinkie asks, "What do we do now?"

"We need to find Sunset Shimmer, and know that she's okay and that we're all there for her. Then we need to find out who is this Anon-A-Miss is," Twilight answers.

The friends nod their heads agreeing to the idea.

Just then, they hear someone calling out, "Applejack! Applejack!"

The gang turn to see the three young girls. Rarity and Applejack recognize them as their sisters, and Scootaloo. They run over with frantic looks on their faces. Then the stop as they are taking deep breaths in exhaustion.

"Hey Apple Bloom, where are you goin in such a hurry?" Applejack asks.

"We were tryin to find you and the others," Apple Bloom answers, still taking deep breaths.

Then Sweetie Belle says, "There's something really important we need to tell you."

"What is it?" Rarity asks.

"It's about Anon-A-Miss," Scootaloo adds.

"What about it?" Twilight asks.

Becoming nervous, Apple Bloom says, "Uh, you see…"

Before Apple Bloom can continue, they hear strange static noises around the area. Mallow hears her walkie talkie is making the noise, and picks it up.

Mallow says, " Lana, are you there?"

"Yeah, and we can use your help," Lana says, through the speaker.

"What is it?" Lillie asks.

"Well, we got good news, and bad news," Lana says.

Sophocles asks, "What's the good news?"

"The good news is that we found the pokemon, and we're battling it right now," Lana says.

The others smile, and see that luck is on their side this time.

"Well, it looks like they found the target you're looking for," Applejack says.

Then Fluttershy worriedly asks, "What's the bad news?"

"Yes. What is the bad news?" Lillie adds.

"And it's really bad. The girl that went missing, Sunset Shimmer," Lan begins explaining.

Everyone else nods their heads.

Then Lana screams through the speaker, "She's being possessed by the Ultra Beast and has giving the pokemon strange abilities! We need your help!"

"What?!" Everyone exclaims in shock and disbelief.

Then Lana says, "We in the park, and we're trying our best to get her out, but she's very powerful while being trapped in that pokemon."

"Don't worry Lana, we're on our way," Mallow says.

Mallow then puts the walkie talkie back in her bad.

Twilight worriedly says, "Sunset's in trouble!"

"We gotta help her," Rainbow adds.

"WE need to go to the park! To the Friendship Mobile! Pinkie declares.

Everyone look at Pinkie with confused looks.

Sweetie Belle says looking confused, "You don't have one."

"We'll take my van instead," Rarity says.

"Alright! To Rarity's van!" Pinkie declares with glee.

Rarity leads the group to the van. Luckily, they are able to fit in the van. They can only hope they get to the park before the Nihilego make Sunset do something she'll end up regretting.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Bringing the Truth Back to Her Senses

Back at the park, Ash and the others, along with their pokemon are doing their best to stop the Nihilego what has Sunset inside. Everytime the pokemon tries to use their moves to attack, the parasite pokemon either repel it with protective shield, or throws energy balls and crystals at them. Some of the pokemon either dodge, use their moves to counter it, or ends up getting hit by the attack.

Kiawe says, "I never seen that pokemon this strong before."

"I agree. Even with all four of us, that Ultra Beast and Sunset refused tos top," Lana adds.

Ash grits his teeth in anger, "There has to be something we can do."

"We can only hope we stall enough time until Mallow and the others get here," Gladion adds.

Lana panicky says, "And hope it's soon because it's coming right at us.

The boys look to see the corrupted ultra beast is spinning right at them like a top.

"Look out! Ash shouts.

Ash and his friends dodge out of the way and fallen into the snow. The creature stops and turns around to see the four kids on the ground.

In a stern tone, Sunset threatens, "I'm going to ask you one more time… leave me alone!"

Ash gets up with a groan, "We can't do that! You're endanger as long as you're fused with that pokemon."

Gladion gets up as well, "Listen Sunset, the only reason you're acting like this because the Nihilego has corrupted you. You need to snap out of it."

"Just stay away from me!" Sunset angrily shouts. Then the tentacle is about to hit the two boys.

Just then, Pikachu runs past the two and his tail turns silver like iron. Pikachu is using its' iron tail, and hits the tentacle. Then lands on its' paws and grits its' teeth.

Ash smile in relief, "Thanks Pikachu."

Pikachu smiles and nods its' head. Just then, the pokemon creatures more crystals for another attack .Luckily, the friends dodge at the nick of time. They need to find a way to break Sunset's bond with the Nihilego. Question is… how?

Rarity along with everyone in the van as arrived at the parking lot of the park. As they exit the car, everyone look to see bright lights and explosion from the park.

"That must be Ash and the others," Mallow says.

Lillie brings out her pokeball as she says, "They're going to need some help.

"I agree," Sophocles says, bringing out his two pokeballs.  
"Right let's help," Mallow agrees.

All three throw their pokeballs and their pokemon come out. Mallow's Steenee, Lillie's Vulpix, and Sophocles' Togedemaru and Charjabug. Everyone surprisingly gasp to see the many different creatures.

Fluttershy squeals, "This is so amazing. I never seen anything like it."

"I do admit, I do like the white fox," Rarity complements.

"That's and Alolan Vulpix. I named it Snowy," Lillie happily replies.

Princess Twilight asks, "Can we worry about this later. Right now, our friends are in trouble."

"Then let's go!" Pinkie shouts.

The others run towards the park as they look for Ash and the others. They are hoping they are able to make it to save Sunset. When the run deep in the park, they can see Ash and the others along with their pokemon.

However, Twilight, the girls, and The Crusaders gasp in shock on what they are seeing. They see Sunset Shimmer inside of a trange bell cover, and long extended crimson and yellow hair. Her eyes are dazed teal, and on the verge of tears and rage. They begin to wonder: How did all of this happen? Does this Anon-A-Miss ordeal has anything to do with it? How are they able to set her free and break the bond between her and the Ultra Beast? So many questions, so little answers.

Mallow calls out, "Ash, Kiawe, Lana, Gladion, we're here!"

"And we brought help," Lillie adds.

Ash and the other look to see Mallow and the others, along with the Main Six and the Crusaders. The three groups run to the fighting trainers with their pokemon to help them with the battle. Twilight and the other girls turn to see Sunset still in the pokemon. Sunset who is inside the bell gasp to see Twilight and her former friends. Sunset screams in fear and begin to conjure up energy balls and sharp red crystals. Then throws them directly at the trainers and the girls.

Pinkie exclaims, "Look out!"

Everyone scream and they doge and run from the energy balls and crystals hitting at them. Luckily, Pikachu and some of the other pokemon are able to use their abilities and agilities to get past the attacks.

"That was to close," Rainbow exclaims.

Scootaloo deep heavily, and asks, "Wh-why is Sunset attacking us?"

"What happened to her?" Sweetie Belle adds.

"That's something we don't know, but see you girls made Sunset upset," Kiawe says.

Applejack sighs in remorse, "I think I know why. She's still upset about all of us turnin' our back on her. This creature must have turned her into this monster that is consumed by her sufferin'."

"In other words, Sunset became a monster not just because of this Nihilego… but because of all of us not being there when she needed us the most," Rarity adds.

"How could we ever doubt her?" Fluttershy whimper.

Then Apple Bloom asks, "And how are we going to get her out?"

"We need to weak the Nihilego until the bond between Sunset and the pokemon is broken," Gladion says.

Lillie holds out the beast ball, "And we need to capture it in this after separating them."

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's save Sunset… before that think blasted us!" Pinkie says in a screaming tone.

Just then the creature begin to spinning fast, and zooms right at them.

Rainbow screams, "Hit the deck!"

Everyone are able to run and duck out of the spinning pokemon's way. They look to see the creature has stop, and looking at them in anger.

Sunset screams with rage, "I told you to leave! NOW!"

Just as her anger begin to rise, tears are beginning to shed from her face. Twilight and the other girls can see Sunset crying meaning she is suffering more by the minute.

Twilight begin to worry, "Poor Sunset, how did that thing got to her."

"It must have happened after she yelled at us," Rainbow admits in guilt.

Twilight becomes shocked to hear this, "She yelled at you?!"

"I'm afraid so. She was mad at us for thinking she's Anon-A-Miss, and said that we weren't friends with her anymore. She… she even said that we were never her friends to being with," Applejack explains.

She begin to show remorse, "And honestly… I don't blame her for thinkin' that. After she changed, at the Battle of the Bands, and now, we weren't acting like friends to her."

"We'll do anything to make up with Sunset, we just don't know how," Rarity adds.

"And we don't think the magic will work without Sunset with us," Fluttershy says in concern.

Twilight sighs, "I guess we all owe Sunset an apology. I should have come sooner, but there was trouble in Canterlot at the time. I should have been more worried about Sunset more."

"It's okay darling, we understand that you're a princess and has your own responsibilities," Rarity says.

"Yeah. We can't rely on you to solve our problem," Rainbow adds.

Then Pinkie says with a sad look, "Sadly, this is one problem that will be impossible to fix."

"But you have to at least try," Mallow says.

"She's right. Sunset needs you, and she can really use your friendship right about now," Ash says.

Twilight and the five girls look at each other, then nod their heads with smiles and determination on their faces.

"You're right. Sunset needs us. She needs up and friendship more than ever," Twilight says.

"Let's do it! Pinkie shouts.

The get up and face the powerful ultra beast with the girl inside.

Ash shouts, "Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"

Pikachu runs as it admits yellow electricity from its body. The blast at Sunset. But doesn't put it done, she then throws red crystals.

"Steenee, use double slap on those gems! Then use magical leaf!" Mallow commands.

Steene jumps and uses its' big leaves to whack the crystals one by one. Steebee then creatures a green circle and stream of leafs hit the other gems and the tentacles.

Then Lillie shouts, "Snowy, use powder snow!"

"Use zig zag, Togedemaru!" Sophocles adds.

Then Kiawe says, "Use flamethrower, Turtonator!

"Silvally, use crush claw!" Gladion adds.

"Popplio, use aqua jet!" Lana adds.

One by one, each of the pokemon perform their attack, and able to hit Sunset or the attacks she is throwing. Twilight and the Canterlot High girls are astonished to see the powerful attacks that are being performed. However, at the same time, they fear from Sunset who is getting hit by the attack, even though it's pokemon they're striking at.

Just then, she begin to spin faster and faster. The spin creates a powerful wind that is trying to send everyone away. The trainers, the CHS students, the princess, and the pokemon are doing their best to hang on, but end up being blown into the snow. When the wind is gone. Everyone look to see the ultra beast pokemon is still standing, and Sunset is still trapped inside.

Rainbow groans, "Is there no way to stop this?"

"None of the pokemon's attacks are working on it," Kiawe says.

"How are we going to stop it?" Lillie asks in fear.

Before any questions can be asked, the ground began to shake and it's moving the park. Everyone turn to see the Nihilego is up to something. The creature then creates a pillar like mountain. As it begins to grow, it begin to creature crystals on the side and the bottom.

Applejack shockly shouts, "She's trying to seal us out."

"What can we do?" Twilight asks in a panic.

"I don't know, but we got to do something," Ash answers.

Pinkie looks around, noticing a few are missing, "By the way, where's The Crusaders?"

The others are looking around to see that Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo are not with them.

"Where they go?" Fluttershy asks.

Rainbow looks ahead, and shows a scared look, "Don't look now, but I see them heading towards Sunset still trapped in that thing!"

Everyone gasp and look to see the young Crusaders are running towards Sunset. Twilight and the girls begin to chase after them.

Applejack shouts as she chases her sister, "Apple Bloom, what in the sam hill are you doin'?!"

"I'm sorry Applejack, but there's something I really need to tell you, especially to Sunset," Apple Bloom shouts back.

"This is something we have to do, try to understand," Sweetie Belle adds.

"What is it that will end up putting you three endanger like that?!" Twilight asks.

"You'll know when we tell her," Scootaloo answers.

Rarity worriedly shouts, "Sweetie Belle, you can't do this!"

"But we have to!" Sweetie Bell protests.

"Well, it better be good because Sunset knows we're here," Pinkie replies, pointing her finger in response.

The girls stop in their tracks to see they are at the bottom of her look up to see Sunset on the top. The mountain is about 20 feet tall, and is covered with spiky crystals all around.

Sunset angrily shouts, "I thought I told you to go away!"

"Not without you Sunset," Applejack protests.

"Why?" Sunset angrily shouts.

"Because we're your friends. We're here to help you," Twilight answers in concern.

Sunset stops to see that Twilight has arrived.

Sunset shakes her head, "No! If you were my friends they wouldn't have abandon me, and accuse me of something I didn't do! If you were really my friends, you would believe me. Unless I was never your friend to begin with!"

"That's not true Sunset," Applejack exclaim.

"We're sorry we did that," Fluttershy adds.

Then Rainbow says, "We should have make sure to check out any option, but we know that you were serious on what you said to us."

"Please Sunset, do settle down, and… separate from the pokemon," Rarity says, trying to be calm about it.

"Pretty please!" Pinkie begs, giving Sunset the puppy eyes.

"I won't! You all left me, you all abandoned me, you all think I'm nothing but a charity case! Friendship is nothing but a lie!" Sunset shouts in tears and rage.

Sunset then begin to create more crystals, and spreading them around the park. Apple Bloom runs over and begin to climb up to reach Sunset. Sweetie Belle and

Finally reaching the top and is able to walk towards Sunset, Apple Bloom shouts, "Sunset, you can't do this!"

"Why not," Sunset firmly asks.

"Because, I'm the reason why you've became the most hated student in school! I'm the one who started all this by posing my sister's nickname! I'm Anon-A-Miss!" Apple Bloom loudly admits.

Twilight, the girls, Ash and his friends gasp in shock to hear Apple Bloom's confession. Sunset stops her sadness and rage. She then looks down to see the sorrow and remorse in Apple Bloom's eyes.

Apple Bloom admits, "I'm sorry, I caused you so much pain. I never wanted any of this to happen. What's worse… I did all of this out of petty jealousy and a stupid grudge."

"But… why did you feel that way," Sunset slowly asks.

Apple Bloom sigh, "I guess a part of me didn't like how Applejack is being with her friends and not family during the holiday. I sometimes think that you still got off easy. The night you all were at Pinkie and after talking to y'all, I created the account about Applejack's nickname and made it look like you did it."

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo is able to make it to the top and join Sunset.

Sweetie Belle shares her story, "I'm sorry too, I was also involved in this. When Apple Bloom told me what she did, I understood her and I felt left out at your sleepover at my house. So that night, I snuck into her room and took your phone. Then I posted the pictures you took on Anon-A-Miss' account so you will be singled out."

Hearing all of this, Twilight and the girls being to climb up the mountain to confront Sunset and the Crusaders. Meanwhile Ash who is riding on Solgaleo, and Gladion riding on Silvally come along with them, and the rest stay there.

As they climb up, Scootaloo explains, "I'm involved with this too. I took Rainbow's test during soccer and posted it, but Anon-A-Miss got out of hand. People begging to share their secrets and we posted all of them. We never wanted any of this to happen. We never wanted you to suffer so much."

"Please don't be mad at our sisters," Sweetie Belle begs.

"If there's anyone you should be mad at, it's us," Apple Bloom adds.

"Yeah. Even though you'll never forgive us, at least be friends with Rainbow and the others again. We're so so sorry," Scootaloo adds, trying her best not to cry.

Sunset is shocked to hear what the girls are saying and the guilt on their faces. Sunset is starting to feel… different like she is starting to regain her senses.

Just then Rarity's voice appear in remorse, "That maybe Sweetie Belle, but sadly… we're also to blame for all this."

Sunset and the Crusaders look to see Twilight and the girls on the top of the mountain too.

Apple Bloom disagrees, "But we were the reason all of this happen. We wanted to tear your friendship apart. We were no better than the old Sunset when she did it to you."

"True apple Bloom, what you and the girls did was wrong. But… we allow Anon-A-Miss post to cloud our judgement, and allow it to break our friendship apart," Applejack says, walkingto her sister.

"She's right. We weren't willing to listen to Sunset. We let our anger and embarrassment get in the way, but we're not going to anymore," Rainbow replies.

Fluttershy comes over with tears, "Sunset, we know that want we did was unforgivable, but we can only hope you want to be our friends again. EVen if you don't want to be our friend… we can only hope you forgive us."

"We just want you back Sunset. And I'll make sure to throw you one of my special Pinkie Pie party after this," Pinkie adds.

Then Twilight comes in, "Sunset, I know you are very hurt and what the girls have done is wrong. But don't you see, they are willing to what they can to fix their friendship with you. I know how hurt it was when your friend didn't give you the benefit of the doubt, but we can go through it."

"Will you give us another chance in friendship?" Twilight asks, holding her hand out to Sunset.

Sunset eyes changes back to their normal state. Hearing her friends, Princess Twilight, and The Crusader's remorse and apology is able to reach her. Tears are starting to come out of Sunset's eyes, and begin to remember all the time they have since she's reformed. How she and her friends have gone many obstacles for their friendship. Now, Sunset can see that they see the errors of their ways, but also show how they truly care for her. Wanting to be with her friends again, Sunset begin to bring her hand forward towards Princess Twilight. Everyone smiles, especially Princess Twilight and the girls to see Sunset is finally waking up from her corruption.

Twilight smiles, "Sunset."

But before Sunset can fully reach out to the girls, crimson coils wraps around her hand Sunset becomes stunned and tries to remove her hand, but she can't move her body. Everyone gasp in shock to see what is happening. The red crimson and gold yellow hair begin to extend and cover Sunset out.

Sunset begins to cry, "No… Twilight… Girls… Help me!"

Sunset ends up being fully consumed by the red and yellow hair.

"Sunset!" Twilight screams, running towards Sunset to help.

Before she can reach Sunset, Gladion grabs Twilight by the arm, "You can't, it's too dangerous!"

"But… that thing consumed Sunset!" Twilight reacts with fear.

The Nihilego then creates a giant crystal wall and use it to cover herself. Everyone begin to step back from the crystal fortress. Ash help the girls on to Solgaleo and Silvally so they can get the mountain and escape.

Shedding tears, and try to break from Gladion grasp, Twilight screams, "Sunset… no!"

"You have to get away from here," Gladion says.

Twilight finally agrees, and runs with Gladion. Once everyone is on the two pokemon, they carry the young teens down the mountain, and everyone begin to run to a farther distance from the area.

When everyone reach a far distance, the three groups of friends are stunned to see a giant crystal fortress with crystal spikes coming up. They can tell that this is more serious than they think. Sunset is fully corrupted by the monster, and now has created a giant fortress to protect itself. They need to break Sunset free, and fast, before Sunset is lost forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The 10,000,000 Volts of Friendship

The pokemon trainers, the pony princess turned human, and the CHS girls watch as giant crystals begin to take over the park. They know that they need to do something before Sunset is lost to them, and the ultra beast takes over the park.

"This is bad. Really really bad," Sweetie Belle whimpers in fear.

"You can say that again," Scootaloo replies with the same expression.

Then Twilight worriedly asks, "I don't understand, Sunset was snapping out of the bond and wants to get out. Why that Nihilego refused to let her go?"

"Yeah. It's like what happened to Lusamine. The Ultra Beast didn't want to let her go because it wants to learn more about her and humans," Ash remembers.

"Maybe it's trying to understand Sunset?" Lillie suggests.

Then Gladion says, "It probably suspect that Sunset is not an ordinary human, and wants to understand her and what every power she possessed."

Princess Twilight and the other girls gasp in shock.

"You mean, that think sensed Sunset's Equestrian Magic?" Twilight questions in shock.

"And it's trying to understand her," Apple Bloom says.

"I believe so," Gladion says.

"And it must understand how Sunset feels about the Anon-A-Miss problem has done to her," Sweetie Belle suspects.

Apple Bloom shouts in frustration, "This holiday have turned into a big mess."

"You're right about that sister," Applejack agrees.

Then Rarity worriedly says, "We need to get Sunset out of there."

"But how?! That think covered Sunset in this strange goo thing, and has itself protected by a giant crystal wall!" How are we going to get in?!" Rainbow panicley asks.

Everyone begin to think of an idea on how to get Sunset free from the ultra beast.

Gladion has come with with an idea, "I can only think of one solution… we will have to use our Z moves on Sunset and the Nihilego."

Rotomdex shows a a exclaim face on its' screen, "You're right. If you all use your z moves and if Ash uses Pikachu's most Powerful Z moves, that will be enough to separate Sunset from the Nihilego."

"Z moves?!" Twilight and the CHS girls question.

"They're powerful moves that comes from the Z crystals, but also the bond between the pokemon and their trainer," Rotomdex explains.

Then Rotomdex shows the clips of the z moves as it explains, "Ash, Kiawe, Gladion, and Lana are the only ones who has the Z ring, and the z crystal. With them, they are able to creature powerful moves that can defeat stronger opponents. Ash used a powerful z move to defeat Nihilego once."

"Wow!" All the CHS girls awe in amazement.

Then Twilight becomes concern, "Will it hurt her?"

"It might hurt her, but it's the only way to save her," Kiawe answers.

Twilight becomes sad to hear it. The last thing Twilight wants is to see Sunset getting hurt.

Mallow puts her hand on her shoulder, "I know you don't want Sunset to suffer more than she has been, but Ash and the others will have to use their z moves on her in order to free her."

"And we'll be there to help with that," Lillie says with a smile.

"And we'll do what we can too," Applejack adds.

"Our friend is in trouble and it's going to take all of us to take this pokemon down," Rainbow adds.

Twilight looks at the six trainers and know that they are right. What really surprises her is to see that everyone are willing to save Sunset.

Twilight nods her head, "Okay, so what can we do to help out?"

They all gather around in a circle to explain about the plan. The pokemon circle around as well to hear the plan for their attack.

"Alright, some of us will distract the ultra beast and some of power pokemon will help out with the attack. Each time we get our chance, that's when one of us will use our z moves on it," Gladion explains.

"Right!" Everyone replies.

Pinkie sighs, "If only we can use our magic. Then we can help you."

"Maybe we will, if we try," Fluttershy replies.

"Well, we have a plan, might as well use it," Applejack says.

"I agree," Sweetie Belle replies.

Ash shouts,"Then let's do it!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheer, well except for Gladion for the plan.

In the crystal infested park, the Nihilego has covered itself in a red crystal like fortress and more begin to part out to cover it. Even though it is covered, it's trying to sense any intruders that try to enter its territory.

Just then, Pikie jumps in and happily shouts, "Hey! Come and catch me if you can!"

Sensing danger, red crystals appear and try to shoot at Pinkie, but she dodges.

The Crusaders sneaks to the other side and shout, "We're over here! We're over here!"

The red crystals appear and try to attack the crusaders, but they dodge it in the nick of time. Lana steps in and crosses her wrist to activate her z crystal.

She happily shouts as she crosses her wrists together, "Ready Popplio!"

Just then the z move begin to activate. Popplio reply with a while on it's face. The two wraise their arms until Lana's wrist are moves her arms and body as her z crystal begin to glow. She then position herself so her arms ar up in the air on one side.

The power of the z crystal moves into Popplio, Lana chants, "Past the ocean's horizon!"

The power of the z move has transferred into Popplio, meaning that it's ready to perform its z move.

Lana shouts, "Hydro Vortex!"

Popplio lets out a loud cry as waves of water appear out of nowhere. Then Popplio flies in the air and create a giant vortex of water that looks like a water tornado. The Hydro vortex is spinning do fast, and hits directly at the fortress. The vortex has become too much for parts of the fortess to handle so it begins to crack and break apart.

When the vortex disappear they can see the protective shield has been damaged.

Rainbow happily shouts, "It's working!"

"Then it's our turns," Mallow says.

"Steenee," Steenee happily replies.

"Row!" Rowlet reply.

Applejack turns to Kiawe, "Are you and your giant turtle ready?"

"It's a Turtonator, and of course we're ready, "Kiawe answers.

"Then let's do it," Sophocles shout.

"Maru!" Togedemaru happily cheer.

"Charja!" Charjabug adds.

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Mallow, Sophocles, and their pokemon run over to begin their diversion so Kiawe can use the z move on it. Of course, Ash's Rowlet tag along with them.

When they reach to a different side of the fortrus, Applejack shouts, "Hey you, you don't look so tough!"

"Yeah. You ain't so tough! Your mother is a jellyfish!" Rainbow adds, and giving it a raspberry.

The ultra beast create multiple energy balls and crystals, and aim it at Applejack and Rainbow.

Sophocles call out, "Togedemaru use zig zag! Charjabug, discharge!"

Togedemaru charge itself with electricity and zig zag to hit the crystals and energy balls out of the way. Then hits the fortress breaking it even more. Charjabug zaps the crystals and not the protective crystal, breaking it too.

"Marowak use, Bonemerang!" Kiawe adds.

Marowak throws it's boan and hits at the crystals, destroying them in the process. Then the bone comes back to the pokemon. Marowak catches it with good timing.

Mallow shouts, "Steenee, use sweet scent!"

Steene then makes a pink aroma appear from it's leaves and some of the kids and pokemon become entrance by the smell, especially Rowlet who goes to Steenee on the stop. Steene then gives Rowlet a double slap on the face making it fly in the air. Then Steene makes a very sigh jump, and gives Rowlet a strong kick to the head. Rowlet then flyes at fast speed while performing it's peck attack. Rowlet hits the crystal fortress making more cracka and breaking of large pieces of the shield.

Applejack looks questionably at Mallow, "What kind of move is that?"

"That's called Ultimate Move: Rowlet Shot," Lana replies.

The others are kind of confused about it.

Rainbow turns to Kiawe and shouts, "Kiawe, Now!"

Kiawe nods his head saying, "Right."

Kiawe z crystal begin to glow, and he crosses his wrist together as she calls out, "Alright! Turtonator let's go!"

"Turt!" Turtonator replies.

Kiawe and Turtonator begin to do the same movement as Kiawe chants, "My full body, full spirit, full power!"

Kiawe admits a fire like aura and then transfer the power of the z crystal to Turtonator.

"Inferno overdrive!" Kiawe calls out.

Turtonator then unleashes powerful fire from it's nose and leases a maximum amount of it on the the beast with the girl inside. When the blast is done, they can see more of it broke. In fact, it's enough to see the Nihilego. They just need to put in more power.

"It's really working," Fluttershy happily says.

"We need to put more power at it," Gladion adds.

Ash says, "Looks like your group is up,"

"Right," Gladion replies.

Gladion, along with his pokemon, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Lillie and her pokemon run to Sunset and the pokemon so they break the bond even more. Sinsing the danger, the pokemon create more crystals and energy balls, and use them to strike at the others. Twilight and the others dodge them in the nick of time.

"That pokemon is rude," Rarity complains.

"And it's making Sunset hurt us," Fluttershy adds.

"We can only hope the plan work," Twilight adds.

She looks ahead and shouts, "Look out!"

They run away from the crystals.

Luckily Gladion commands his Umbreon, "Umbreon use, dark pulse! Silvally use air slash!"

Umbreon jumps in the air and unleash pulses of black rings. And hitting the field breaking it more. Silvally uses it's horn to creates slashes to strike at the attacks and the protective field. Luckily, it has done a lot more damage.

However more crystals are about to hit Twilight and the others. Just then, Litten uses its' fire fang, follow by ember. Then Ash's Lycanroc uses its rockthrow on them. The two crushes the crystals like rock candy.

The girls sigh in relief, "Thank you!"

The two pokemon simply nod their heads in reply.

Now it's Gladion and his pokemon Lycanroc turn to make their move. Their z move to be exact. Gladion activates his z crystal in the ring and crosses his wrist together with the ring at front. His pokemon Lycanroc copies his trainer's movement.

Gladion chants, "The blue moon sea power washes over us… in the crumbling world!"

The trainer and his pokemon begin to clutch their hist and they do the same movement on their body. The two make a determine and furious pose clutching their fist. Gladio glows orange all over his body.

"Then sealed it up!" Glaidon adds.

He then raise his fist into the air and an orange stream of light appear. Then the power of the light travels in to gladion's Lycanroc.

Gladion cries out, "Get ready! Use Continental Crush!"

Gladion's Lycanroc jumps up in the air with large amount of rock. The pokemon spins around until it's holding a giant boulder in it's paw. Lycanroc then throws it at the Nihilego from above and smashes it into a bits of explosion. When the smoke clears they see that theNihilrgo foce fiedl is gone.

Gladion shouts, "Ash, now's your chance to finish this!

"Right," Ash replies.

Then she runs over to have the Nihilego who still has sunset trapped inside. The ultra beast tries to attack Ash and Pikachu, but they dodge t the nick of time.

Ash asks, "You ready Pikachu!"

"Pika pi!" Pikachu answers.

Before Ash can be ready, Twilight runs over along with the girls.

Ash claims, "Twilight! What are you and the girls doing!"

"We want to help you save Sunset," Fluttershy answers.

"Sunset is our friend, and we're partly the reason she is in this mess," Rainbow adds.

"And we want Sunset to know that we're still her friend," Rainbow says.

Then Rarity says, "We let Sunset down before, and we swore to never let it happen again."

"We'll give everything we got," Pinkie cheers.

"I know why you are concern, but please understand that our friend is in trouble. She needs us. We'll do anything to help you bring her back to us," Twilight explains.

Ash sees the determine and worried look in their eyes. He can see the girls really care for Sunset, and want to help fix the mess that sunset is in.

Ash smiles, "I'm not sure how you can help, but i'm glad that you are willing to be with her friend to save her. So I'm counting on you to help and support us."

"Thanks Ash," Twilight replies.

Ash, Pikachu, and the main six face the Nihilego. Their final attack to set Sunset free.

Ash shows a determine look, "Pikachu. girls, let's hit it full on with our power!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agrees.

"Right!" the girls chant with determination.

Just then, Ash's z crystal begins to glow a bright rainbow color. To add to the surprisingly event, Twilight and the girls begin to give off magical aura, each of them glowing a different color. Twilight glows light purple. Rainbow Dash glows cyan blue. Applejack glows light orange. Pinkie Pie glows pink. Rarity's is white. Finally Fluttershy is glowing light yellow. Then they all transform into their ponified form. At the back, everyone are shocked to see what is happening.

"Wha-what's happening?" Sophocles asks in shock.

"I have no idea," Lillie shockley answers.

"Something's happening!" Kiawe adds.

Rotomdex panicky shouts, "I… I must record this!"

Rotomdex then presses it's buttons and is beginning to record the event.

Scootaloo, "Aw year!"

"The girls magic is going to help us too," Apple Bloom adds with excitement.

The aura from the girls begin to fly up in the air and then surrounds Ash's z ring. Ash is surprised to see the magical aura is being absorbed into the crystal. Ash's hat falls off from his head, but luckily, Pikachu manages to catch it. Ash sees that the thunder z crystal has transformed again into the shape of Pikachu's tail and changed to a special rainbow color of light the same colors the girls have given off.

Twilight calls out, "Ash, you need to use the crystal on that pokemon."

"Our Equestrian Magic is giving you and Pikachu more power," Applejack adds.

"Go! You got this Ash!" Pinkie shouts.

"No… we got this! Together!" Ash shouts with a grin on his face.

The girls smile in reply and hold each other hands so their magic will become strong. They stand behind Ash as he is ready to help Pikachu perform their powerful z move.

Ash then begin to activate his z move by crossing both his wrists with the ring in front.

He shouts, "Alright! Let's do this Pikachu!"

Pika!" Pikachu calls out, and has Ash's hat placed on its' head.

Pikachu jumps in the air to Ash. They both give each other a fist bump. Then use their hand/tail to give them a hi five. Then Pikachu lands on its' feet. The two then do the same movement to activate the moves. When they finish the pose, the z crystal gives Pikachu power and orbs of the six colors appear around it giving Pikachu even more power.

Ash chants, "Stronger than a Thunderbolt's 10,000 volts...1,000,000 Volts!"

"Pika!" Pikachu replies.

Ash then clutches his fist that has the z ring, "No, even bigger than that! Our super full power!"

"Pika pika!" Pinkie replies with determination and electric sparks coming from its' cheeks.

"Pikachu! 10,000,000 Volts!" Ash cries out, raising his fist in the air.

"PIKA!" Pikachu cries as it jumps up in the air, and the orbs follow along with it.

Dark clouds appears over Pikachu and yellow electric sparks. The orb is caught in the sparks and turn bright yellow as they release sparks of the colors they represent. Twilight and the girls unleash their magic to hit the orbs in order to give them more power.

Pikachu focus on it's electric powers as the orbs do the same, "Pi, ka, ka, ka ka, ka…"

"PIKA… CHU!" Pikachu cries unleashing its' most powerful z move.

The six orbs turn into strong streams of light and electricity surrounds it. They hit the ultra beast with full force. Just then a big blast of rainbow electricity surrounds the beast. Everyone look at the amazing power, and show concern on what will happen. Rotomdex has been recording the move the whole event. Ash and the main six take deep breaths, after experiencing the attack. Ash's z crystal return to normal, and the girls aura dissolves soon after.

When the smoke clears, they see the Nihilego is out of the crystals with electric shocks coming out of its body from the movie. The next thing everyone sees, the pokemon has wobble until it falls down to the ground. Seeing that the beast is finally down, Lillie grabs the beast ball and is going to catch it.

Before she can, Twilight cries out as she runs to the pokemon, "Sunset!"

Twilight arrives at the pokemon along with her friends. The main six look to see Sunset's arm is out of the crimson hair. Stuttering, Sunset is trying to move her arm. She uses the strength she has to lift her arm and tries to reach out to the girls.

With her eyes covered in water, Twilight shouts in concern, "Sunset!"

Twilight uses both of her hands to grab Sunset on the wrist and begin to pull her out. Applejack and Rainbow grab Sunset by the arm as well, and the others help them pull too. Just then red crimson substance moves as they pull Sunset out and they fall to the ground. Twilight and the girls look to see the Nihilego has returned to normal and still unconscious. Then look down to see Sunset still unconscious, covered in red crimson go, and still in her pajamas.

Twilight rushes over and picks up Sunset. Twilight begin to cry for two reasons. One is seeing that Sunset is alright. And two, saddened to see how much Sunset has suffered before and after being under the influence of the ultra beast. Just then, they girls begin to hear moaning sounds, and look down to see Sunset's head move.

Sunset's eyes begin to slightly open to see Twilight, and feel groggy, "T-twilight… girls… is… is that… you?"

Twilight smiles and nods her head with tears coming out. Sunset smiles as well, but falls into unconsciousness soon after.

"Poor Sunset, that pokemon must have took a lot of her strength," Rarity replies in concern.

Then Fluttershy suggests, "Maybe we should take her to the hospital or something."

"The doctors will question about what happened. And I don't think they'll like our answer," Applejack replies.

"You're right Applejack. We need to take Sunset home," Twilight says.

"To her apartment or back to Equestria?" Rainbow questions.

"Her apartment is close by so we should take her there," Pinkie says.

"Good idea," Twilight agrees.

Ash walks over, and kneel down to them, "We'll help take care of her."

Twilight sniffles while shedding tears, "Thanks Ash."

The others walk over to see the girl that is set free. The trainers them put their pokemon back in their pokeballs. Lillie then throws the beast ball at the Nihilego and it's been put inside. After three shakes from the ball, it clicks meaning that the pokemon has been caught. With Sunset free, and the Nihilego caught, Ash and his friends know that their mission is accomplished, but that is not the end of their adventure.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Awaken for Forgiveness

After reaching Sunset's apartment, the girls lay her in bed and watch over her as she sleep through her terrifying experience. They then grab themselves some pizza, sodas, and breadsticks for dinner, and some cinnamon rolls for desert. As they have some food after the crazy event, they wait for their friend to wake and two more arrivals.

"Do you think they'll be able to come with the snow comin' down? Apple Bloom asks.

"I'm sure Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna will be here any minute," Applejack answers.

Then Sweetie Belle asks, "Do you think Sunset will be alright?"

"I sure hope so. She hasn't wake since we brought her back home. I'm worried about this," Twilight says in concern.

"Oh, but I'm sure Sunset will be alright. She needs lots of rest after what she went through," Fluttershy reassures, though her voice sounds weak.

"Fluttershy's right, it just going to take a little time for her to regain her strength," Mallow adds.

"Wouldn't that take more time?" Lana asks.

"I have to agree. The Nihilego uses a lot of Sunset's strength and magic so it will take a long wh or for Sunset to regain all of it back," Rotomdex explains.

Pinkie sighs, "I hope it's soon. It's suppose to be the holidays and none of us are happy."

"No one is because of the mess we caused just because of stupid jealous and resentment," Scootaloo says, feeling strong guilt.

"I wouldn't blame Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna if they expelled us," Apple Bloom replies.

"Yeah," Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo sadly agree.

Rarity pats Sweetie Belle on the head, "I'm sure Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna aren't going to have you expelled, but she is going to give you severe punishment for the trouble you caused."

"Yeah. Even though the purpose of your ridiculous idea is to hurt Sunset. You hurt us and everyone else to do it. That is so uncool," Rainbow firmly says.

"We know, and… we're sorry. We never meant for this to get so out of control," Apple Bloom remorse.

Ash puts his hand on Apple Bloom's, "I know it's hard to face something you die. Wrong, but all you can do is try what you can is try to make things right. Even though those post are still going to be around, but you should try to fix your mistake, and give people time to forgive me forget."

"Plus, it's not just your sisters and their friends, and the students who you owe an apology too," Kiawe adds.

Apple Bloom sighs, "You're right. We owe Sunset big time for putting her in this mess."

"I wish there's a way to make this up to her," Scootaloo sadly replies.

"Once Sunset wakes up, she's going to get showered with apologies from us," Applejack says.

Rarity turns to Ash and his friends with a smile, "And I'm sure Sunset will love to meet her heroes."

Ash and company begin to look skeptic, nervous, and mostly embarrassed.

"Us heroes?" Sophocles questions.

Pinkie pops with glee, "of course you are! You're the ones who helped us get the courage to find Sunset. You're also the ones who battled that meanie poke- what you call it and saved Sunset with that cool move with your cute little mouse."

Pinkie then pets Pikachu in the head. Pikachu smile to be petted.

Mallow smiles, "I guess we are heroes."

"Sounds good to me," Ash agrees.

Lillie speaks up, "Don't forget, it was you girls who got the courage to admit your mistakes to Sunset. That what really got through to her."

"She's right. And I'm sure Sunset will be glad to see you all too," Lana adds.

Twilight and the other girls look at each other thinking the same thing. They then show recovered smiles on their faces.

"Thanks guys," Twilights replies.

She then gets up from her seat, "I'm going to see how Sunset is doing."

Before anyone can answer, they hear a knock on the door.

Rarity get up from her seat, "That must be Celestia and Luna now. We'll talk to them while you go check on Sunset."

Twilight nods her head, and head inside Twilight's room, and closes the door once she's inside. Rarity opens the door and Principal Celestia and Vice Principal; Luna walkinside to get away from the cold and to talk about Sunset's condition.

Vice Principal Luna worriedly says, "We came as soon as we got your message."

"Sunset Shimmer, is she alright," Principal Celestia asks in concern.

"She's fine, but still unconscious after being possessed by a pokemon from a different world," Pinkie answers.

The two sisters look at each other hearing Pinkie's statement.

Principal Celestia asks, "By any chance, it wouldn't be this pokemon Ash and his friends are looking for."

"That's the one," Rainbow answers.

"Well, it seems that two problems have been solved," Vice Principal Luna says.

"But there's still one more problem that is going to be solved," Rarity adds.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo walk over to the two sisters with worried and guilty looks on their faces.

Apple Bloom is the first to speak up, "Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, there's something we need to tell you."

Back in her bedroom, Sunset is still sleeping comfortably in her bed. When her eyes begin to open very slowly. As she tries to open her eyes, she lets out a groan of exhaustion, and her vision is looking blurry. She sees a strange light purple blur with dark blue with purple and magenta on top.

A calm familiar voice says, "Sunset... Sunset."

Sunset's vision becomes clearer, and can see Twilight looking at her with a kind smile.

"Twilight… Sparkle…" Sunset mutters with her eyes partly closed.

"How are you feeling?" Twilight asks.

"Tired, numbs, starving, and still upset," Sunset grumbles, but is enough for Twilight to hear.

Twilight rubs Sunset's forehead as she says, "Don't worry, you'll feel better soon."

"Do you remember what happened?" Twilight asks.

Sunset sadly sighs, and explains, "The… the last thing I remember was that I told the girls off, and ran back home crying. I was so upset that I refused to leave my room. I… I think I feel asleep soon after."

Something hit Twilight, and asks, "But… I… I think for some reason I was outside, but was in a body not like my own. I… I was attacking strange kids along with strange creatures. Everytime they attack, I get upset, yell at them, and attack them back. I then heard The Crusaders confessing that they're Anon-A-Miss to me and why they done it, and how sorry the girls are, and how you are also sorry and trying to help…"

Sunset begin to shed tears, "I… I tried to reach out of you, but something reused to let me go. Everything went blank after that."

"Was it… was it all a… dream?" Sunset asks.

Twilight shakes her head, and explains, "No. All of it really happened. You were possessed by a Pokemon Ultra Beast called Nihilego from a different world. And no, that thing is no from Equestria. Kids from the same world traveled here in order to capture it. They had no choice but to fight you so they can separate you from it. When we all told you how we felt about this, you tried to reach out to us, but the ultra beast refused to let you go. A boy named Ash along with his pokemon called a Pikachu used a powerful move, and we helped it by giving it the magic of friendship which saved you."

Sunset blinks her eyes, stunned to hear what Twilight has said. If Twilight is not her friend, Sunset will not believe every word of it.

"That's… that's a lot to take in," Sunset says still stunned.

Then she asks, "Where are the girls?"

"They're talking to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna about the Anon-A-Miss ordeal and what you have experienced," Twilight answers.

"Oh," Sunset sadly replies.

Then Sunset asks feeling ashamed, "Are the girls still mad at me?"

"No. In fact, the girls are very worried about you. They're also very sorry for hurting you," Twilight answers.

"They're not… mad at me for yelling at them?" Sunset asks in concern.

"No. They felt really guilty after that,so they were afraid to come to you without upsetting you again," Twilight answers with a sheepish smile.

Sunset groans, "I feel like I have moved in a lifetime."

"Can you get up?" Twilight asks.

"No," Sunset answers, slowly shaking her head.

"Well, it's understand about. You were controlled by a creature from a different world," Twilight replies.

"Yeah. And I can't remember any of it," Sunset bluntly adds.

Then Sunset asks, "Twilight, how… long I was inside of this 'pokemon'."

"You were possessed and bond to it for like, um, over four days," Twilight nervously answers.

Sunset shots up and exclaims, "Four days?!"

The door to the room opens and Fluttershy is the first to come in.

She quietly asks, "Is Sunset up?"

"She is. She is just, shocked to find out she was possessed by a pokemon for days," Twilight answers.

Sunset shows a weak smile, and waves, "Hi Fluttershy."

Fluttershy smiles, "Sunset, you're okay!"

Fluttershy runs up to Sunset's bead and gives her a hug in relief. Sunset is stunned to see Fluttershy hugging her, know that Twilight is right about the girls being worried about her. Just then, Applejack and the girls come into the room and give Sunset a group hug. They are glad that Sunset is safe and sound. Ash and his friends, along with the two Heads of the school enter the room. Sunset still feels numb and confused about what happen, but all she can do is smile to see her friends care. Sunset can tell that she has her friends back.

Later on, everyone is in the living room so they can give Susnet more detail about the incident, and something to eat. Sunset has been eating almost as much as Applejack, since she hasn't eat a anything in days.

Sunset has just finished eating a pizza, and sighs, "That feels good. It feels like I hadn't eaten in years or something."

Applejack chuckles and ask, "Feelin' better."

"So much better," Sunset replies and sighs in satisfaction.

Sunset begin to feel remorse, "Girls, I'm sorry for yelling at you like that, and… apparently trying to destroy all of you while being possessed by this Pokémon thing."

Rainbows firmly glares at Sunset, "You're sorry? We're the one who should be apologizing, along other the young Crusaders."

"She's right. What we did was totally messed up on so many levels," Scootaloo says in remorse.

"Yeah. We not only did it out of jealousy, but also felt about getting you back for being a bully to us all these years," Apple Bloom adds.

"But that doesn't give us the right to do it out of either one of those reasons. Seeing the pain we caused you and you being trapped in that strange monster, we realized that we become the bullies," Sweetie Belle explains.

Sweetie Belle groans in frustration and yells, "Urgh! Why does live had to be so ironic?!"

Apple Bloom cuts in, and says, "What we're trying to say is…"

"We're sorry," The Crusader say together.

Then Fluttershy hugs Sunset, "And we're also sorry for what happened. I guess we were so upset about the secrets and photos appearing that we end up clouding our judgement… and our friendship."

"We can only hope that you can forgive us for how we treated you. Not only that we accused you, and abandoned you, but we never once stop to think on how you felt over this," Rarity adds in remorse.

"Besides, the Nihilego controlling you wasn't your fault. It sensed your emotions within your heart and was able to use their magic in a different way. In other words, the ultra beast is acting on it's own, but also sensing your emotions, of sadness, betrayal, anger, and fear," Gladion explains.

"Gladion's right. What happened to you wasn't your fault," Ash says.

"You were under the influence of the Nihilego powers," Kiawe adds.

Applejack wipes a tear from her eye, "When we saw you trapped in that monster and acting on your feelings, we come to realized that it's not just the Crusaders creating Anon-A-Miss is to blame… it's ours as well. You have the right to yell at us, and you were right."

"We weren't there for you when you need us the most. We were stupid enough to do the exact method Anon-A-Miss was created to do. To cause tension in our friendship. What's worse, the students were sending their secrets to the profile and you still took the fall for it," Rainbow adds, having anger towards the whole thing including herself.

"We're so super sorry," Pinkie sadly says, feeling like her puffy hair is going to be flat.

Principal Celestia calmly says, "Sunset, the girls, my sister and I promised that by tomorrow everything will be straighten you. By then, everyone will know who Anon-A-Miss really is and who is responsible for it."

"And we're going to delete the account, and tell everyone on what we did. Again we're sorry for everything we put you through. We hope that you still want to come to school once you're better. And if you do, we promise to never do anything like that again," Apple Bloom says.

"We'll help you with some of the house work, and anything you need until you fully recover," Scootaloo adds.

"And we can give you 30% of our allowance to show how sorry we are, "Sweetie Belle adds, giving the puppy eyes.

Sunset giggles a bit, "Thanks, but I'm not going to take your money."

"Can we at least help you around your home and around school instead?" Apple Bloom asks.

Then Applejack comes over, "And we'll help you. After what you've been through, you're going to need some help."

"And you missed so many days of school, so we can help you catch up," Pinkie adds, giving Sunset a hug.

Sunset shows a smile smile and says, "Thanks."

Sunset eyes begin to water, and shed tears down her then begin to cry that catch everyone's attention. They begin to feel sad, and remorseful for all that Sunset has endured for the longest time. Twilight hugs Sunset and she begin to shed tears too. Applejack and her firiends join Twilight in the hug for Sunset.

Ash and his friends, along with the two sisters and the Crusaders watch to see the seven girls have become friends again. And by tomorrow, everyone will learn that Sunset is innocent from the Anon-A-Miss ordeal.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Returning to the World of Pokemon

The next day at Canterlot High, the girls, Ash and his friends are in the music room keeping themselves warm with some hot chocolate with marshmallows. The pokemon are also having some pokemon food. Of course, they are having a talk about what it's like living in their home worlds.

"So Ash, are there more pokemon like Pikachu and the others?" Fluttershy asks with a smile.

"There's a lot of pokemon living there. There's practically a thousand different kinds pokemon," Ash answers.

"He's right. There are many different kinds of pokemon, and they can have amazing attacks and other kind of abilities," Rotomdex answers.

"Wow! You must have been able to see so many different kinds," Pinkie happily replies.

Then she asks, "Are there cute ones? Fluffy ones? Scary ones? Strong ones? Weird ones? Fun ones?"

Rainbow covers Pinkie's mouth, and says, "I think they got the idea, Pinkie Pie."

"I like you Pinkie, you're funny," Mallow commits with laughter.

The others begin laughing with smiles on their faces. Sunset looks down at the smaller pokemon eating strange food and berries.

"Y'all like to tell us what Pikachu and the other pokemon are eating?They seem to like it the way they're chewing it down," Applejack asks.

"Well, the blue ones are oran berries, the pink heart shaped ones are pecha berries, and there are pinap berries and nanab berries," Mallow answers.

"Some of the berries are used to help heal pokemon and help give them energy," Lillie adds.

"And there are more berries as much as pokemon," Rotomdex adds.

Sun questions, "Rotomdex, what exactly are you anyway?"

"I'm glad you asked, I happen to be a mixture between a pokemon called a Rotom and a pokedex. A pokedex is used to help trainers give information about the pokemon. I'll show you," Rotomdex explains.

Rotomdex then shows a picture of Pikachu as he gives the information, "Pikachu, the mouse Pokemon. An electric type. It raises its tail to sense its surroundings."

Twilight takes a close look at Rotomdex, "That's amazing, it's like a small portable book."

"Not exactly, but I am used to give information about any kind of pokemon," Rotomdex replies.

"I think you're pretty cool Rotomdex," Sunset compliments.

"Thank you. I'm really glad that you are regaining your strength and health after your experience and less amount of appetite you had," Rotomdex replies.

Rarity pulls Sunset to a hug with one hug, "We're all glad you're feeling better. And glad to have you back at school and in our group."

"I'm glad to have you all be my friends again," Sunset says, with an agreeable smile.

Then Ash asks, "So Twilight, what's it like living in the world you live in?"

"Yeah. What's it like where you live?" Kiawe questions.

"Well, we don't have any creatures like Pikachu and the others where I come from, but we do have interesting creatures," Twilight explains.

"Like what?" Sophocles asks."

"Well, there's dragons, phoenixes, monitors, griffins, and there's a lot of ponies like earth ponies pegasi and unicorns. And there are rare few like alicons and bat ponies. To tell you the truth, I'm actually a pony, and alicorn to be exact where I come from, but the mirror change my appearance into a human girl," Twilight explains.

Then Sunset says, "Same goes for me, I used to be a unicorn before living in this world."

"Really?" Ash and his friends ask, looking surprised.

"It's true," Pinkie confirms.

"Yep. Sunset used to live in the same world as Twilight before she came to live here," Applejack adds.

"But why she decided to live here?" Gladion asks, looking curious.

Sunset, Twilight, and the others shows concern and skeptic looks on their faces.

"Uh, let's just say I was a completely different person or pony back then. I… don't really want to talk about my past very much," Sunset says, feeling nervous.

"That's okay. What matters is about the person you are now," Ash says.

"He's right. As long as you are yourself now, it doesn't matter what person or pony you used to be," Kiawe agrees.

"And you end up with great friends. Despite what just happen," Lana replies.

"And it's something we don't want that happening again," Rainbow says.

Sunset remembers something, and asks, "So what's going to happen to that ultra beast anyway?"

"We going to take it back to the world it came from. Ultra beasts actually lived in a different dimension in our world," Ash explains.

"How are you going to get back home?" Fluttershy asks.

"Arceus and Palkia is going to bring us back," Ash answers.

"I'm willing to bet that Arceus and Palkia are another type of pokemon?" Sunset suspects.

"You got it," Sophocles says.

"But how could a pokemon bring you back to your home world?" Rarity asks.

"Palkia has the power to control space, and Arceus helped form the world. At least, that was pokemon researchers believed. But no one is known for sure," Lillie explains.

"Fascinating," Twilight says looking amazed.

She then asks, "Are there pokemon that can control the sun and moon, and the stars?"

"Nothing like that, but some pokemon use something similar to it to help with their attack. Some pokemon, especially some grass type pokemon use energy from the sun and perform an attack called Solar beam," Gladion explains.

"Wow! That sounds so cool!" Rainbow exclaims in amazement.

"It is. There's even an attack called moonblast," Lillie says.

Then Lana says, "There's even some attacks that use water, electricity, rock, and other that relates to nature."

"Sounds like pokemon can do many things," Sunset replies.

"And that's just the half of it. Pokemon can either live in the wild or be able to live with people," Sophocles says.

"Wow!" the girls surprisingly says.

Just then, the door opens to see Principal Celestia, along with the young Crusaders.

Principal Celestia asks, "How are you kids doing?"

"We're doing fine, we just sharing to each other how different our homes are," Pinkie answers with a smile.

Sunset become a bit weary, and asks, "So how did everyone take it with the news of Anon-A-Miss?"

The Crusaders become a bit scared, and looking a bit worried.

"Let's just say that the students body is not going to forget about this incident very soon," Apple Bloom answers.

"Yeah. We're in detention for six months, and we had to do community service too," Sweetie Belle adds.

"In other words, everyone is not happy to find out you're Anon-A-Miss, and feel bad for blaming Sunset as much as we were," Rarity suspects.

The Crusaders nod their heads, and answer, "Yes."

"I can't tell if they're mad at us or mad at themselves," Apple Bloom replies.

Then Scootaloo asks, "So what have you guys been up to? Bet you were doing something cool, Rainbow Dash."

"No action here just sharing some information about each other worlds with one another," Rainbow answers.

"Oh!" The Crusaders reply

Just the, they hear a loud cry coming from outside. Everyone in the room look out the window to see a vortex open up and the giant pokemon comes out of it. That pokemon is the space pokemon.

"That's Palkia," Ash exclaims.

"That's Palkia?!" Sunset asks in shock.

"It's huge," Rainbow adds.

"It's almost as big as the school," Fluttershy replies.

Then Gladion says, "I guess it's time for us to head back home."

Ash and his friends along with Sunset, the girls, and the crusaders are outside to encounter Palkia. Now that it's here, Ash and the gang know that it's time for them to go back home to the world full of pokemon.

Pinkie sadly sighs, and asks, "Do you really have to go? You just got here?"

"As much as we want to stay, but we really should get back home," Ash says.

"We got school, and I'm sure our families are worried about us," Lillie replies.

"We sure are gonna miss y'all. Hope you'll be able to visit us soon," Applejack replies.

Then Apple Bloom says, "We hope it's soon, and it will be for us."

Lana leans up to the young Crusaders with a scary look, "Just remember not to do any more secret exposing and other mean stuff or one of you will end up being possessed by an ultra beast."

"What?!" The three young girls exclaim in fear.

Everyone else are getting scared by Lana's scary talk.

Lana then shows a smiley sticking her tongue out, and says, "Just kidding."

Everyone groan to hear that Lana has made a joke, and it's not laughable either.

Applejack mutters, "That wasn't funny."

"Don't scare us like that," Rarity firmly replies.

"That wasn't very nice Lana," Fluttershy agrees.

Mallow sighs, "Should have known that was one of Lana's jokes."

Gladion comes in and says, "Alright, I think it's time for us to say goodbye."

"Yeah. We hope we get to see you all again someday," Ash says.

"Me too," Lillie happily replies.

Then Twilight says, "We hope you'll visit us again someday."

Sunset walks over to Ash, and says, "Before you go Ash, I want to give you a little something?"

Ash becomes confused, and asks, "What's that?"

Everyone becomes a bit confused and are wondering, what Sunset is going to give to Ash. After staring at Ash face to face, Sunset leans to Ash's face and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Everyone gasp in shock. Pinkie and Lana also fall on the ground in shock .Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Lillie, and Mallow begin to smile along with Pikachu. Sunset then leans back after giving Ash the kiss.

Sunset blushes a bit, and says, "Even though my friends help, and I'm not good with words very much, but… thank you for saving 're kind of my hero."

Ash cheeks turn red and says, "Y-y-your w-w-welcome."

All of the girls begin to giggle with smiles on their faces. Ash and his friends gather together. And with a loud cry, Palkia use its ability to make a vortex around the gang and take them back to their home world. The next thing the girls witness, Ash and his friend are gone along with the giant pokemon.

Sunset waves, and says, "Bye Ash. Bye Pikachu."

At the Pokemon School, Professor Kukui is at the field waiting for his students. A vortex surrounds the field, and disappear to see Ash and his friends are back and they appear unharm.

Professor Kukui walks over as he says, "Alola everyone."

Everyone turns to see their teacher and happily says, "Alola Professor."

"What are you doing here?" Ash asks.

"Well, Lillie's mother told me what's going on and I though coming back here will help me find you," Professor Kukui answers.

Then he asks, "So were you able to catch the ultra beast?"

"We sure did," Ash answers.

"It was tough but we got it," Mallow replies.

"Sounds good. Now, why don't we all head to class and we can spend the hold say listening to your experience traveling to a different world," Professor Kukui says.

Ash and his friends nod their heads in reply and begin to walk back to the school to talk about their adventure. Even though Gladion doesn't go to school, he decides to come anyway to explain their story. Of course, after school they are going to have to return the Nihilego back to its homeworld in a different dimension. Ash and his friends enjoy their crazy adventure, they hope they get to see the others very soon and hope to have more adventures someday.


End file.
